An Incredible Life
by RandomnessReborn789
Summary: First Fic! Takes place 2 years after the movie. Where did Dani go after she flew off after D-Stablised? After a few weeks, she found her way to Metrocity, which led her to a family, friends and a crush. but just when she settles down fully, what happens when Vlad makes a reappearance? Dani/Dash. Rated cuz im paranoid. Not good at summaries.
1. Chap1: Danielle goes foster

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Dani's POV:**

Ever since Danny saved me from being melted down into ectoplasmic goop by my 'father' Vlad with Valerie, I flew over countless villages and settlements, never staying in one lace too long Anyway, because I am an idiot, I forgot to grab some supplies before I left, which includes money, the only thing I managed to snag from Vlad was an awesome iPod fully loaded with songs, and it hooked onto his back account, so I can but loads of songs at his expense! But I need a Fenton Thermos to get rid of any pesky ghosts that comes along just to annoy me.

"There you are Ghost Child!"

Take now for instance. I turned to face the mechanical nuisance of a ghost. "What do you want now Skulker?" I wearily moaned. I was beginning to become annoying as this was the 23rd time I've ran into him.

"Your pelt on my wall Whelpette!" He replied, I sighed as I put up my right hand, already glowing bright with green ectoplasmic energy. Before he could pop out a random weapon to 'hurt' me, I shot a strong ecto-blast towards him. He couldn't even blink before the blast hit him in the chest and befor he knew it, he was sailing across the sky until he disappeared from view.

"He never learns." I sighed, as I invisibly flew down to a nearby city called Metrocity and turned human. I looked down on myself, my black hair was covered with mud and grease, the same for the rest of my body. My clothes were torn and muddy. _I really need to get some money__. _I thought as I hid in an alleyway near some food stores. I saw a plastic bag on the floor and quickly picked it up. As quietly as I could, I walked down the road, taking small amounts of food as I went, stuffing them in the plastic bag. When my hand closed around an apple, a large hand roughly grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him, making me drop my bag in the process. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the annoyed and concerned (Wha?) face of the man in front of me. I forced myself to swallow as I noticed the police badge on his belt.

"What do you think you're doing? Stealing?" His angered voice hissed at me. "Where are your parents?"

Forcing my gaze up to his eyes, I said the truth in a small voice. "I don't have any."

His eyes showed surprise as he carefully softened his grip on my wrist. "Then I'll take you to the station. You'd probably be placed in foster care."

He began to tug me along to a police car as I voiced my protests. He just shrugged them off. When he opened the car door, I tentatively sat down and buckled my self in. When he sat in the front and started to drive us to the station, he kept asking me questions about myself._ Probably to make sure I don't find a way to disappear. Huh, if only he knew what I was. _I answered all of his questions as truthfully as I could, but I froze up when he asked me about my parents, namely my father. How the hell was I meant to explain that I have a seriously crazed-up fruitloop for a father, who is also half-ghost! And I'm a half-ghost clone of Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park, even though he is shown as a villain. Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work out too well. So I said nothing, stating that 'I don't like talking about him'. Eventually, we arrived at the station. He led me inside and took me to a waiting room, telling me to wait here until someone comes for me. Glancing around and noting all the cameras, I realised that transforming is not an option. So I sat down and waited for my fate to be decided.

**Honeys POV (Frozone's/Lucius Best's wife)**

I briskly walked towards the police station. I just received a call saying they found a child for me and my husband to foster. As expected, I was extremely exciting and elated learnig we'd have a child in the family, I walked inside and met a man inside called Mr. Spector. He quickly told me that he found her stealing small amounts of food from various stalls in a busy street. _Clever. Take small amounts so that no-one will miss them. Its almost as of she's used to that type of life. _The thought of that saddened me. _No child should live like that. _I realsied that the man was still speaking and began walking towards a door. I quickly walked up to him/ One hand on the doorknob, he turned to me, saying "She's waiting in here." I nodded. He slowly and quietly opened the door and led me inside. Inside, a small, fragile looking girl was sitting on a chair. Her raven black hair looked covered with dirt and grease. The same with all of her body and clothes. Her ice-blue eyes showed fear, mistrust and curiosity. The only thing that surprised me about her was that her clothes weren't only torn and covered in mud, it was also covered in _blood. _Most likely her own blood. Her eyes were locked on to Mr. Spector, darting to me every few seconds.

"Danielle, this is Mrs. Best, your new foster mother" Mr. Spector told her. Her eyes then darted to me. "Ill leave the two of you to be acquainted." He informed, quickly darting out of the room. Raisng my eyebrow at him, I slowly knelt down in front of her, so my face was level with hers.

"Hello."


	2. Chap2: Danielle meets the Bests

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Dani's POV:**

"Hello"

I looked up at the woman kneeling in front of me. "Hi" I replied, in a sadly weak voice. "I'm Danielle, but I prefer Dani with an i."

"I'm Honey." Her soft voice whispered.

She smiled in a motherly way. She had mocha coloured skin, with warm, yet concerned, brown eyes. Her dark hair (it was either a _very _darkbrown, or black) ended at her shoulders in a perfect line. She was definitely African-American. It made my heart ache considering I've never had a proper family, the closest being my 'cousin'. "Do you want to go to your new home? My husbands at work, so you'll meet him later."

I nodded, keeping eye content. I was about to stand up when to door suddenly burst open. It took all of my control to not transform, so instead I huddled my body closer towards me, forming a small ball on the seat. I looked at the intruder. He was also African-American, like my new foster mother.

_Mother. _I mused. _That sounds nice. _A small smile graced my lips.

I was shook out of my musings when Honeys hand was placed on my shoulder. I glanced up. She was now stood up and she and the man who came in was looking at me with concern and worry.

"Are you okay? Honey asked. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the man. She must have noticed, as she introduced him to me. "This is Lucius, your foster father, and my husband."

I resisted rolling my eyes at the end statement. _Well duh, how can he be my foster father if he isn't married to you. _But instead I simply asked him. "I thought you were at work." He smiled at me while slowly walking up to me. He wrapped his arm around Honey waist while replying. "I was, but my friends came and helped me out. I finished early." His eyes twinkled with amusement. Obviously he knew something that I didn't, same with Honey. _I bet that how my eyes twinkle when I talk about ghost stuff, but what can they know that I don't? _I mentally shrugged my shoulders. _I'll find out eventually. _

"Okay, so what happens now?" I asked with a small smile. They both smiled brightly back. Lucius replied "Well, first, let's get you home." I nodded.

They walked me to their car which was waiting in front of the station. They both had to stay in the station for a bit more, to sign some papers about me being fostered to them. I didn't run away when they left. This is my only chance to have a family, something I've always yearned for. So I stayed. I waited in the back of the car. Eventually, my official foster parents returned to the car. Lucius sat behind the wheel while Honey sat in the passenger seat (if that's what its called). And then we started playing Q&A while driving to my new home.

~~~~~~~~Q&ASession~~~~~~~~

(H=Honey, L=Lucius, D=Dani)

L- How old are you?

D- I'm 12 (whispering too low to hear) physically. Biologically, I'm only a year old...

H- Pardon?

D- Nothing. I'm 12 years old.

L- My friends son, Dash is 12 as well. Maybe I'll take you to their house?

D- Sure? But can I settle in a bit first?

H- Yes you can. (Glaring at L)

D- (giggles)

H- Okay... Where are you from?

D- I mainly stayed in Colorado, but Ive stayed in Amity Park as well

L- Isn't Amity the place where loads of ghosts are, if they even exist?

D- Yeah, and ghosts definitely do exist. I've actually met some as well. Most of the meetings didnt really end well though...

L- How?

D-Most ghosts dont like humans, so they normally reek havoc among them, using the abilities they have. But there are also good ghosts that protect humans from the evil ghosts, like Danny Phantom. (smiling)

H-I heard that Danny Phantom is a villain though? He stole from museums and banks, and he even threatened the mayor

D- (shaking head) That's wrong. When he stole, he was being mind-controlled. And when the threatened the mayor, he actually was trying the get the ghost that was overshadowing her out.

L- Mind-controlled?

H- Overshadowing?

D- He was mind-controlled by this artefact. It shows that was being controlled because his eyes were red, when his eyes are actually green. And overshadowing is basically your mind and body being overtaken and controlled. The only evidence of someone being overshadowed is the colour of their eyes. The mayors eyes were red, so she was overshadowed.

H- Wow... Well, what about your family?

D- (frowning) I've never met my mother, but I have a cousin, but their family dont know I exist, because my 'dad' kept me hidden. And I really don't like talking about my dad. All you need to know is that he was cruel, and because of his cruelty, I ran away.

H- (frowning) Oh... Who's your cousin?

D- (smiling broadly) His names Danny Fenton. He's in a family of ghost hunters, but he doesn't like to help out with his parents. He prefers to help fight the ghosts by himself, or with his friends. His parents aren't that good at ghost hunting. And by not good, Danny could catch a ghost called the Box Ghost in a matter of minutes, while his parents would chase that ghost for ages, and still not catch him.

L- You sound very proud of him.

D- I'm happy to even know him.

H- I can't believe I never thought to ask you this. What's your last name?

D- Ummmmm... I don't really like my dad, so I don't really want to have his last name. So I don't have a last name.

L- How about you use ours instead then?

D- R-Really?

H- (after exchanging glances with L) Yes.

D- (smiling ear to ear, with tears threatening to leak out) Okay, my new name's Dani Best. I like that. Thanks!

L- Your welcome. What about your education?

D- Oh, I've kept up with it. My 'father' made sure about it. (shivering)

L- You okay?

D- Yeah, just bad memories.

H- (laying her hand on D's shoulder) Don't worry, your father won't find you and hurt you again.

D- (keeping eye contact, frowning) Hopefully, but don't doubt him. He'll find me and threaten everyone until I go to him. But luckilly, I have a plan that'll stop him.

L-(smirking) OH really? What is it?

D- (smirking back, winking) Now that would be telling.

L- What grade are you in?

D- Sixth

L- You're in Dash's grade then as well.

H- (laughing for a bit, then turning serious) Do you have anything from your past life?

D- Yep, I have this iPod. Its connected to my dads bank account, so I can buy all the song I want, at his expense! (grinning)

L- (laughing) Who's your father?

D- I dont like talking about him.

L- Okay! Sorry, I forgot.

D- Its okay. How far are we?

H- Almost there.

D- Cool.

H- Do you have anything else?

D- Nope. All I have is the clothes on my back, and my iPod.

L- Why didn't you sell the iPod?

D- 2 reasons. 1) If someone with ripped clothing and looks likes they've been through hell and back come towards to sell an iPod in good condition, you'd probably think they'd stolen it. And 2) And give up a chance of messing with the fruitloop? Never!

H- (stifling a giggle) F-Fruitloop?

D- (smiling) My Dad

Everyone- (laughs)

L- Dani? Welcome to your new home.

D- (looking out the window) Cool!

~~~~~~~~EndOfQ&ASession~~~~~~~~

**Dani's POV**

I looked with wide eyes at my new home while pondering why I told them so much. (I mean, seriously, I just met them.) The house has two storeys, and the house was a pale baby blue, a shade lighter than my own eyes. There were two medium sized windows on the second floor, and one big window on the bottom. The bottom also had a deeper blue coloured door on the right of the front of the house.

"The colour almost matches my eyes!" I exclaimed, with a big grin on my face. I heard Honey and Lucius chuckle behind me. They walked me inside and into the kitchen. Lucius told me to put my iPod on the table and he'll find a charger to charge it with. I smiled, while wondering whether to voice something important. I decided to voice it.

"So, I've been wondering, since you're my foster parents, what do I call you?"

They both paused and looked at each other before Honey replied. "Well, you can either call us Mom or Dad, if you're comfortable with it, but if your not, you can call us by our names."

I smiled. I was already comfortable with them, I have no idea why, but I do. I suspect Clockwork. Who knows what he can do? "Thanks...Mom." I replied.

When they heard me call Ho-_Mom_, Mom, they broke out in huge grins. Lu-Dad was skeptical on how I already call them Mom or Dad. I grinned, saying "This is the most comfortable I've been in a long, long time. I've only been this comfortable with my cousin." _Kicking ghost butt._i finished in my head. Mom then led me to a shower, stating that I stink. Well, I can't really disagree with that. After all of the grime, much and blood washed off me, I quickly dried off, and found some new clothing on the stool inside. I put them on. They were a little too big, but they worked. I skipped back to the kitchen, seeing my iPod fully charged. I quickly nabbed it when Mom and Dad came. They then led me upstair, to my bedroom. I was speechless when I saw it. The walls were a light green, and the bed had emerald coloured bedsheets and pillows, the same colour the eyes took when I'm in my ghost form. There was also a desk woth a lamp and chair on the side. When my foster parents asked what I thought of the room, I simply smirked and stated "It's perfect.".

After they showed me my room, the doorbell suddenly rang. Dad went down to see who it was.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry! In the middle I got lazy, so i formatted it differently. Anyway, WOW, 5 pages! the first chapter was only one page! :D And i had to delete this chap before, i had accidentally put the beginning of the next chapter in. Oops :P **


	3. Chap3: Danielle meets the Parrs

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**A.N.** OMG, I cant believe I forgot the disclaimers! Anyway

**Disclaimer:** Neither Danny Phantom nor The Incredibles belong to me. (x3)

* * *

**Lucius's POV:**

When the doorbell rang, I quickly went downstairs to see who it was. As I went downsatirs, I was still dumbfounded on my foster child life, and how trusting she is. All I know is, if I even see a glimpse of her father, he's a popsicle. When I opened the door, I was greeted by my best friend, Bob Parr, or better known as Mr. Incredible, as well as his family.

"Hi!" I greeted. "Listen, me and Honey just got a foster child, and she doesn't know anything about supers at all, so please keep a low profile please?"

Helen (or Elastigirl) assured me that no powers will be used, while glaring at Dash, the speeder. I stifled a chuckle. Dash would definitely need to try the most.

"I'll take you up to her then." As I led them up, I heard Dash whine and grumble about using no powers. I couldn't hide the chuckle then. When I reached her bedroom door, I was bewildered to see Honey with clothes in her hand, and her ear pressed against the door.

"Honey, what are you doing?" She quickly shushed me and beckoned for me to press my ear against the door as well. I suppressed a chuckle as I did what she asked as she noticed the Parrs were standing behind me. As I pressed my ear against the door, boy was I shocked when I heard what was going on inside. So shocked, I opened the door quietly to hear what was happening better.

**Dani's POV:**

As I waited for Dad to come back, Mom said she was going to see if she had any other clothes I could borrow, until we went shopping. I quickly grew bored, and put my iPod on shuffle. Jar of Heart by Christina Perri came on (**A.N.** great song btw). I smiled as I quietly began to sing along to it.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_Tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

I couldn't help but smile a bit when the half alive and ghost bit came. _How ironic. _As I was singing, I turned my back to the door to look outside when the song was nearly finished.

When I finished, I turned back to the door, and yelped. I shouldn't have turned my back. Why? Because when I turned around the door opened, with not only Mom and Dad behind it, but also five other people I didn't know. Two were adults, the girl looked 16/17 (**A.N.** I don't know Violets real age), one of the boys looked about my age, and there was a male toddler as well. The toddler looked about 3 years old (**A.N.** Dont know Jack-Jacks age during movie) Ironically, all the males had blond hair and blue blue eyes while the female adult had auburn hair in a bob and brown eyes. The teenager had violet-blue eyes, as well as long blue/black hair. The male of the adults was rather bulky, but he looked friendly as well. The female however was rather slim. The girl was also rather slim as well. The boy looked very athletic, a runner maybe, and he was also quite cute. _Wait, cute? NO, not cute, urrrrrr, urrrrr... Damn it, I can't think of anything else, urrrrrrrrr... Damn! _Anyway, the toddler looked like any other toddler, except with a small spiky tuff of hair on the top of his head. They were all staring at me in shock, the boy even had his mouth open!. I blushed and gave a small wave.

"Urrrrr, hi." They all were pulled out of their shock when I spoke. "How much did you hear?"

"Only the end." The man reassured me after glancing at Dad. I smiled thankfully.

I then introduced myself. "I'm Danielle, but I like to be called Dani, with an i" They all smiled when they heard my nickname. They then introduced themselves to me. The man was Bob Parr, one of my foster dads best friends. The woman was Helen Parr, Bobs wife. The others were their children. The girl was called Violet. _Figures. Her eye and hair colour suits the name. _The boy was Dashiell (I had to smother a laugh when I heard his full name), but he prefers to be called Dash. The toddler was Jack-Jack.

When I heard Dashs' name, it clicked. This was the family Dad was talking about. After the introductions, I pouted towards Dad. "Daaa-aaad, you said I'd meet your friends family after I settled in a bit!" Everyone began to chuckle at me and Dad then. Dad apologised and said they decided to visit, and it would have been rude to turn them back. I sighed "Fine..." as I sank into my bed (by sitting). Everyone laughed at my antics. I scowled a bit at that. Mum saw I was getting a bit uncomfortable, so told every one to go downstairs. When everyone was gone (after giving her weird looks, apart from Helen) Mum sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm alright, but I'm not good around a lot of people." I responded. "I don't trust easily. Heck, I'm even surprised I trust you and Dad so much!" When I finished, I buried my head in my pillow. Mum put her arm around my shoulder and comforted me.

"Hey, it's okay. How about later, me, you and Lucius go shopping. You need to go anyway to get clothes and school supplies." I groaned at the mention of school as I lifted my head from my pillow to looked at Mum, changing my face to a smile.

"Kay!" I said, very upbeat. She smiled, obviously amused at my mood swings.

"Come on, Dani." Mum said. "Time to go downstairs."

I swallowed my slight distress and nodded. Mum then led me downstairs.

**Dashs' POV:**

I was really confused when Honey told everyone to go downstairs. I mean what was wrong? Everyone else was confused, apart from Mom. But I still went down. I played around with Violet, until she gave me a glare scary enough to make an Omnidroid stop in its track. I then squirted water at Lucius. He quickly froze it. Bit that was a bad idea, as Lucius turned to me and said, "I thought I said no powers, and that doesn't mean that you have to squirt water at me to make me freeze it."

Then Honey came downstairs, with Dani in tow. When I saw Dani again, I was trapped in her icy-blue eyes, and I have no idea why. I saw Honeys eyes widen, and Dani's eyebrow raise. "Errrrr, why is there a small ice sculpture thing in the kitchen?" Dani asked. _Oh cra-crud, crud. Yeah. _

"Urrrrr, it was always there...?" That was Lucius. Danis eyebrow rose even more. _A definite 'yeah right' face, it looks kinda cute, no nice. It looks nice not cute. _

"Riiiiiight." Dani said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, making it obvious that she doesn't believe us. She quietly grabbed a glass, and poured herself some water, snapping some of the ice of the 'sculpture' and putting it in her drink. Taking a sip, she said rather wisely, "I understand you all have some secrets, and I have my own. I won't pry, or pressure any of you into telling what it is either. It's your secret, and you'd tell me when your ready, just as when I trust you all enough, ill tell you my secrets, even my life before I was fostered. But if you pressure me into telling me what my secrets are, I'd most likely shut myself off from any of you, and if you pressure me enough, I'd leave, and most likely not see any of you again."

We all were gob-smacked when she paused. My mouth was literally hanging. I saw Dad about to say something, but Dani put her hand up, while taking another sip. "And before you ask, I know the secret extends to all of you by the look in your eyes. When I asked Dad about why he came early from work, he said that his friend came and helped him out. When he said that, there was a twinkle in his eye saying that he knew something that I didn't. When I saw you, Mr. Parr, and how you interacted with Dad, it was clear that you were that friend. And also, that twinkle in his eye was in all of yours. I suspect you were thinking of that secret."

"Oh, and I see that the secret is a family secret, or in this case, a family-slash-friends secret." She added, smiling wryly.

When she finished, she also finished her drink. She then innocently looked at Mum, as if she's done nothing wrong. _ How cute... Wait, nice..._ "Where do I put this?" Honey, still shocked, pointed at the sink. She daintily put the glass in the sink and sat next to me. She looked at me.

"Soooo, I heard I'm gonna be in your grade when I go to school. Hows school like?" She asked me. I was shocked when she asked that. Hasn't she been to school yet?

"Urrrrrr, what do you mean? Haven't you been to school before?" She looked away when I said that, and shrugged.

"I've never been to school, I was home-schooled." She replied.

"How come?" I questioned.

"My father," she said with venom on her tongue. "he kept me hidden from all of society."

"Why?"

"He." She paused. It was as if she could say it without sounding like she was crying. "He thought I was an, an imperfection, a mistake, a mess he wasn't gonna clean up." She looked away then, looking at the floor with tears in her eyes. Needless to say, we were all speechless with concern, worry, and for most of us, anger. Anger at her father for ridiculing her and making her so timid and uncertain at times.

Forgetting that there were others around me, I sympathised with her by saying "I'm sorry." _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! I never act like this!_

"It's okay, I'm over it. He's nothing but a seriously crazed-up fruitloop." She said with reassuring certainty.

I chuckled at her word fruitloop, as did Dad, Honey and Lucius. But, I could easily see that everyone was still worried about her, and her past, and how she knows that we have a secret no-one else knows.

"So, how's school?" She repeated.

"Oh, errr, it's okay. I mean, its almost fun, if there was not homework, or evil teachers, or learning in general, as well as some other stuff..." I trailed off. She laughed a genuine throaty laugh. It sounded like she hadn't laughed properly in a long time. It sounded really nice, I found myself smiling when I heard it. _I repeat, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

"Are you an A-lister or someone else?" She asked.

"Huh?" I'm clueless

"Okay, definitely A-lister." She said with a laugh. Everyone else laughed as well, while speaking to each other in small conversations, but it was clear they were listening in. A silence then surrounded us. A few minutes passed until I was saved by Mom.

"So, Dani,what do you like to do for fun?

"Oh, I like reading, music: listening and singing, obviously, and I like playing video games, and space-slash-NASA." She replied. I instantly perked up.

"Wait, you like video games?"

"Well duh, I didn't just say that. Honestly, even though I just met you, you're more clueless than my cousin." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "and, HEY!"

"My cousin is basically in love with his best friend, and he's too clueless to see that she's in love with him as well. His other friend keeps trying to get them together, but I seems like cluelessness reigns free in this plane of the world." she laughed.

"Really?" I chuckled. "Wow, anyway, what's your favourite game?"

She smirked. "Doomed."

My eyes lit up as I looked at Mom. "Mom, can we please go home, I wanna play Dani on Doomed!"

We all laughed at that. Mum asked Honey if that was okay. She said if Dani was okay with it. When we all stared at Dani, she smirked and stood up. "So, when are we going? Can't wait to kick your butt all the way to Hong Kong."

Heh, Challenge Accepted.

After that, we all left to my house. Thank God that the Bests recently move closer to us, we only live across the road.

* * *

**Anyway, I want to say thanks to ****DragonSLayer5**** for his/her reviews!.**

**Another 5 pager! :O**


	4. Prologue to Chap4

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer:** Neither Danny Phantom nor The Incredibles belong to me.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I eagerly ran ahead of the others with Dash, wanting to get to the Parr household to play Doomed. Me and Dash looked back at the others. "Come on!" Dash cried while I cried. "Hurry up please!"

Mom, Dad, and the Parr adults chuckled. "We're going as fast as we can!"

"Somehow, I really doubt that." I responded. "No idea why though."

Everyone began laughing then.

Eventually, we reached the Parr house. When Mrs. Parr opened the door, Dash pulled me inside and into his living room. He quickly turned on the TV and Game Station, inserting the Doomed Disc, while I sat down on the couch. The rest of his family and my Mom and Dad came in and sat around me, but not next to me. _Hmmmm, I wonder why... _Dash passed me a controller and sat down next to me. I glanced at him. "Ready to get your butt kicked?" I asked.

"In your dreams" came his reply, a smirk on his face. He was probably thinking he was going to win.

***Ten Minutes Later***

Dash was staring at the screen in shock and horror. Why? I kicked his butt at Doomed. I laughed at everyone expressions, ranging from shock, to amusement, to respect (from Violet). Violet then looked at me. "Bout time someone beat him. None of his friends or anyone could beat him." I laughed again, before what she said sunk into me.

"Wait, does that mean he was trying really hard?" I said, disbelieving. Everyone nodded. looked back at the screen. "I should have played even more easier then."

A stunned silence surround us. It was Dash who broke it. "Wait, you were holding back?!" Confused, I looked at him. "Yeeeeeah." I said, drawing out the syllable. "And as amusing this disbelief is, even though I hate being underestimated, Mom, when are we going shopping?" I glanced at Mom.

Everyone just stared at me in shock and disbelief. I looked around at their faces. "What?"

"Nothing" Mrs. Parr replied, shaking her head.

Mom then continued "How about we go in a minute or two?"

"Kay!" came my reply. "As long as we get it over and done with, I'm happy."

While I was distracted, Dash tried to beat me on Doomed, but I even kinked his butt when I wasn't even looking at the screen. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dash. Don't attack when your enemies back is turned, that's a cowards way." I scolded, shaking my finger at him. And then cue the jaw drops. I grinned and giggled at their expressions.

Eventually, Mom and Dad said that we were going shopping now. Thank God, it was just starting to get awkward. About half an hour later, me, Mom, and Dad were at the shopping mall.

I shouldn't have stepped inside, as when I took that step, my fate with my new family was sealed.

* * *

**A.N. This chapter was really an intro for the next chapter. and _slight _cliffhanger, kinda. **

**Anyway, thanks to Monkeygirlz3 and nickorin fusionspark for their reviews. **

**Also, ****nickorin fusionspark, I'm trying to get a chapter up a day, no matter how much i feel ill, or my mum shouts at me for staying in my room all day XD **

**ALSO, i have a poll up on my profile, please look at it and answer accordingly. **


	5. Chap4: Danielle gets into trouble!

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer:** Neither Danny Phantom nor The Incredibles belong to me.

* * *

**Honey's POV:**

Me and Lucius walked an over-excited Dani into the mall, still trying to wrap our heads around that she _knows_ we have a secret, and she's _not_ going to pry. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. However, Lucius was whining throughout the entire car journey about going shopping, and he's _still _complaining, causing Dani to literally turn into a giggling mess.

As we went shopping, we both saw that Dani had the weirdest taste in clothes ever, but yet she still managed to pull them off, somehow. The clothes she picked were suited for different cliques, like Goth, sporty, tomboyish, and other items of clothing didn't fit any. I smiled when she took out a Danny Phantom t-shirt, and a pair of Danny Phantom gloves (basically, a black shirt with the DP insignia, and a pair of black gloves with the insignia both on the palm, and on the back of the gloves.). Obviously she had to have _something _about her favourite superhero. We also bought her school supplies.

I heard Lucius ask Dani if she liked any of the superheroes from Metrocity when we were in the food court, having a family-sized KFC. Imagine how shocked he was when she said that she didn't know that there _were _any other superheroes in the world, let alone in Metrocity alone. I listened as he listed off the superheroes, along with their superpower/s, with me adding their real identity in my head:

Mr. Incredible – Super strength. _Real identity = Bob Parr_

Elastigal – Body Elasticity. _Real identity = Helen Parr_

The Dash – Super Speed and Agility. _Real identity = Dashiell/Dash Parr_

Invisagirl – Invisibility, Force Field Projection. _Real identity = Violet Parr _(**A.N.** Made the name up, as I couldn't find Violets superhero name, if she had one)

Frozone – Cyrokinesis. _Real identity = Lucius Best_

Pyrose – Pyrokinesis. _Real identity = Honey Best a.k.a. Me! (_**A.N. **The movie never said if Honey had powers or not. I'm making my story so that she does have powers. Also, I based her powers on the saying 'Opposites attract', as in, the opposite of ice is fire. Made up the name!)

I saw the smirk on his face when she said that she always liked ice abilities, so her favourite superhero of Metrocity is Frozone by default. "However," she said. "I don't know which superhero is my favourite until I see them in action for myself."

When we finished our meal, I sent Lucius home with the bags we had, they were starting to get really heavy. She then saw a stall that sold posters, especially ones about space. She bought three. Finally, I took her to a music store, where she bought some high quality headphones.

When we walked out of the store, a new super-villain decided to strike in the mall. Massive surges of electricity swarmed the walls, electrocuting everything in its path, as well as cracking all of the lights, effectively cutting off all light. The villain himself decided to walk right in, electricity literally falling off him in waves. He was glowing as bright as a light bulb with all of the electricity he was generating. I had to fight the urge to put my costume on and fight the lunatic when I felt Dani hanging onto my arm in fear.

"Mom..." She whispered, fear evident in her tone. "What's going on? What's happening?"

I knelt down so I was face-to-face with her, as I reassured her.

"Listen to me Danielle. You don't need to worry, okay?. Nothing will happen to you, I promise" I swore.

When she heard the words 'I promise', her gaze instantly became hard and serious. She nodded at me. We both then ran with the crowd that was running away in terror. However, no matter how strong our grip was onto each-other, nothing could stop me and Dani being pulled away from each other.

"DANI!" I screamed.

**Dani's POV**

As we walked out of the music store after buying a pair of headphones, all of the lights suddenly turned off and there was loads of screaming while a light bulb man walked _right towards us_. I wasn't really that scared, as Plasmius was scarier. But if I acted neutral, everyone, let alone my Mom, would be suspicious. I feigned fear as I clutched on my Mom's arm.

"Mom..." I whispered. "What's going on, what's happening?"

She then knelt down so that she was face-to-face with me. So that it would be easier for her to reassure me.

"Listen to me Danielle. You don't need to worry, okay?. Nothing will happen to you, I promise"

When I heard her say 'I promise', I was instantly reminded of my cousin's promises, and how he never broke them. At this reminder, I nodded. I tightened my grip on her arm as we ran with the retreating crowd. However, the force the crowd was running at eventually caused me to lose grip on her arm, causing me to let go.

"Dani!" I heard Mom scream.

"MOM!" I cried, as I was pushed out of the running crowd... right in front of the villain. Honestly, I was slightly glad when some others were pushed out with me. At least I won't be alone with the pain I'm bound to receive from him. My breath hitched as I took a few shaky steps backwards, as did the others. _Oh crud. What can I do? I can't go ghost right in front of everyone! Maybe I should play along until the superheroes Dad told me about arrives. I hope they come soon, or else my future doesn't really look that pretty! _

Now I was closer to the man, I easily saw most of his features that wasn't hidden, or covered by his costume or mask. His costume was white in the centre, with a yellow and orange thunderbolt in it. Extending outwards, the colour changed into yellow. His arms and legs were orange. His mask was also orange, and it was styled so that it looked like two lightning bolts over his eyes. His hands were glowing with the electricity it was generating.

_I guess he can generate and control electricity then. Joy. _Note the sarcasm.

I gulped at the malicious look in his eyes. My eyes and legs were shaking with fear when I realised that even if I go ghost, he could still hurt me. Lighting hurts everything.

I suddenly screamed at the sadly familiar feeling of being electrocuted. I barely registered the sound of the other cries of pain around me over the pain I was feeling. All I could see was his sadistic smirk on his tilted face.

"Did you know," he began. _Oh joy, another villain monologue I have to endure. I've heard enough from the fruitloop. _"electricity is really interesting?". He paused to look at us. As if to make sure we was listening. _Idiot, we kinda have to while being freaking electrocuted by you_. When his gaze met mine, he was met with a cold glare from me. I internally smirked when he visibly showed he was surprised, but the smirk faded when his own smirk grew. He pointed a finger at me, as I screamed louder as I was electrocuted with more intensity, bringing me to my knees. However, I did keep my glare, while trying to keep the fear out.

"Electricity can power, illuminate, and be used for the gain of others. But what's the point of that?" He continued. _Where the hell are those superheroes?! They should be here. Better buy them time to get here._

Somehow, I managed to gasp out before I collapsed on my side. "What...ever...you're...planning...it... won't... work..."

He paused before giving me a vicious smile. I knew he was going to practically torture me then. Oh well, been tortured and killed (for 2 seconds, before I was brought back to my half-dead life) before. He pointed his entire hand at me this time. ***Shock*** "Electricity can to used to bring pain..." ***Shock*** "bring destruction..." ***Shock*** "and it can even bring death!" ***Bigger Shock*** With every shock, I screamed out in pain.

When he finished, I was cradling myself on the floor, trying the fight the involuntary spasms the electricity in my nervous system made me do. I grit my teeth against the pain For some odd reason, the pain was focused on my heart, as if its very molecules were changing due to the electricity. (**A.N.** Oooohhh, what's happening? ;) )

Gasping, I gripped the area my heart was and looked up... just in time to see the wackjob fly across the room when he was hit by a thrown chair.

"Not while we're here to do anything about it." a strangely familiar voice boomed. The fruitloop wannabe stood up and chortled back "Well, well, well, if it is the local superheroes" I heard the villain reply.

_Bout time they got here. _I thought as I let my tiredness consume me and I passed into oblivion as battle raged around me.

**Dash's POV**

I sped ahead of the others when we heard Honey, or Pyrose, inform us of a new super-villain attacking the mall. Normally, we all were extremely serious about a new villain, but we all heard Pyrose's worry about Dani. Apparently, she was lost in the crowd, and was still in the mall. As usual, I arrived ahead of the others, and as usual, I had to wait.

While waiting, I was forced to hear the screams of his hostages/victims. One scream sounded familiar for some reason. _Hurry up guys... _I wanted to kick this guys butt for hurting others. That was until I heard a small voice gasp out a retaliation.

"What...ever...you're...planning...it... won't... work..."

I swear that my heart stopped beating when I realised that voice belonged to Dani. I growled when my mind (slowly) processed that bit of information. _How DARE he hurt MY Dani. Wait, my Dani? Where the hell did that come from? _

Everyone else decided to arrive then. "Bout time!" I whisper-yelled, glaring at everyone. Everyone looked at me in shock, I don't normally shout out like that. Before Violet, or Invisagirl, could think of a retort, I continued. "Dani's in there!" Silence, Silence that was broken by a scream of pain, then another, then another, all belonging to Dani. I watched Dad rip out a chair and throw it at the villain. I saw Dani lying on the floor in pain, eyes shut tight, with her hand gripping her heart fiercely. When her eyes opened, they showed obvious relief, before she passed out. Frozone and Pyrose quickly stopped the villain from escaping, Pyrose making walls of fire, and Frozone making walls of ice. Me and Violet ran to victims, making sure they all were alive. With relief, we found out that they all had a pulse, but Dani's pulse was almost non-existent. I ran towards Dad, who was questioning the villain.

"Who are you, and what do you want here?" He asked.

"Why, my name is Electus, and I was sent by her dear father when he found out she came here and stayed." the newly-named Electus replied. I was shocked. We all knew his father was crazy, but crazy enough to hire a super-villain?! No wonder she was scared.

"Why?" Dad continued.

"To bring young Danielle back of course!" Electus laughed. I decided this was the best time to intervene.

"Mr. Incredible!" (still weird to call Dad by his superhero name) "Dani's pulse is really low!"

Dad looked at me in alarm. "Take her to the hospital, quickly!"

I nodded. Running back, I heard the sound of ice cracking. Frozone was probably freezing the guy. Securely grabbing hold of Dani, I ran as fast as I could towards the hospital. Lying her on a gurney near a doctor, I said "She was at the mall when a villain attacked. She was the only one who's in dangerous medical conditions." _Thank God for Dad teaching me how to speak like a matured superhero. _The doctor nodded before rushing her into an ER room. I ran back to the other superheroes then, but not before I heard medical alarms blaring in panic, from Dani's room.

_Please be okay... _I thought as I sped off, Dani's well-being remaining on my mind for the entire journey.

* * *

**A.N. Oh No! Whats gonna happen to Danielle? Well, you have to wait and see! Personally, i think I've done well with this chap. And sorry if you were expecting a fight scene! i am NOT good at it!**

**Anyway, thanks to monkeygirlz3 for her review and concern about my well-being.**

**And, HAPPY ONE-DAY-LATE EASTER!**


	6. Chap5: DaniDash Bonding Time!

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Incredibles or Danny Phantom

* * *

**Dani's POV:**

"Urrrrrr..." I groaned, as I slowly opened my eyes, revealing white walls, and people in white coats rushing around me. _Oh sh... The GiW found me... Wait a minute... _

I could hear their frenzied voices around me, obviously they cared about me. _Okay, NOT the GiW then... Where the hell am I then?_

"Where am I?" I questioned in a whisper. "What happened?" All sound, apart from the life monitors, stopped as the people stopped and stared at me for a good five minutes. I instantly panicked.

"What?! Why're you staring at me like that?! Where the hell am I!?" I shouted, panic evident in my voice. I tried to sit up, but for some reason I was held down by restraints. I began to struggle against them, with most of my strength (I do have superhuman strength thanks to my ghost half you know?). I glared at them. "And why the hell do I have restraints?!"

"H-h-h-how?!" One of the men stuttered, staring at me while pointing a shaking finger. "Y-your pulse! Its too low for you to even be conscious!"

I felt my eyes widen at the little nugget of information. _Oh damn, now they know I'm not normal! Think Dani, THINK! What to say, what to say! Ummmmmm..._

"Wh-wh-wha? How?! But, but, how?" Wow, I'm really good at acting. One of the women in the room gave the man a sour look and she comfortingly placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Danielle," I looked at her in shock when she said my full name. _No-one _says my full name apart from the fruitloop and the wannabes working with him. "you're in the hospital. Your foster parents and some friends of yours are waiting outside, so that's how we know your name. Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to think back. "Urrrrr, I remember beating Dash at Doomed, then going to the mall with Mum and Dad."

My head started to hurt with thinking too much, but I still continued to think back."And then... that guy in yellow and orange. He wanted to do something bad, and the superheroes here hadn't turned up yet. So I decided to stall him by doing what I do best." I smirked then and I looked at the woman again.

"Which is...?" she prodded.

I smiled. "By annoying him of course! For some reason, I'm really good at annoying bad guys, and im also good at, well, not dying."

Everyone had a smile then. "Where's my Mom and Dad? Can I see them?"

"Sure." One of them said, and walked out. I leaned back into the gurney, thinking. _What the hell was that feeling in my heart after I was electrocuted? Could something have happened to my ghost core? Or has my ghost form died or something? _I quickly sensed inside of me. I could still feel my ghost core, but it felt different somehow. _Okay, I'm still half-ghost, but why and how is my core different? Has my ghost form changed? Or have I got another power? If I have, it probably has something to do with electricity, considering electricity had something to do with the change. And what the hell did that doctor mean by friends? I've only been here a day!_

I was shook out of my thoughts when the door opened again. _Okay, time to who these friends are._

_**LINE BREAK**_

Well damn, they know I'm different now. Stupid hospitals. As soon as Mom, Dad, and the Parrs (apparently that's what the doctor meant as friends) walked in, they immediately heard my heart beat on the monitor thing. They obviously panicked. It took about twenty minutes to calm them down and say that my heart beat is normally like that, and that I have no idea why my heart was like that (which was a lie, I know why, I'm half-dead, that's fricking why). We talked for a while, before I realised something.

"Mom, do I still have to go to school tomorrow?" I swear all of time froze then at my question, then restarted then everyone within hearing distance began to laugh. I was so confused. "What?"

Mum just stared at me. "if you get discharged today, then yes." I nodded then. I understood that. To be honest, I can't wait! It'll be my first time in school. Hopefully, I'd get a good friend or two. I'm just glad Dash is in my grade, at least I know somebody there. I still complained about staying here though.

"But Mo-om, I'm fine! Look!" I exclaimed, proving my point by expertly twisting my hands out of the restraints, and untying the ones at my feet, then leaping off the gurney, ripping off the heart monitor thing and some tubes, and giving Mom and Dad a hug. I twirled in front of Mom and crossed my arms in front of her. "See?"

Everyone looked at me in astonishment. "What?" I asked.

"How exactly are you okay!?" Mrs. Parr asked. "You were shock by about a thousand volts of electricity!"

I simply replied saying "A thousand? I've had worse." After that, everyone was silent. "What? I don't want any sympathy, I've dealt with it and I've accepted it. Nothing can change it, so..."

"It's okay." Mum said, standing up. "We're just getting used to a new family member. Helen, Bob, Lucius, lets go see if we can get Dani discharged."

They quickly nodded, glancing at Dash. _Wha? _Violet then intervened, giving a sly smirk to Dash. "Actually, I'll go with you too."

I raised my eyebrow at them. I walked over to Dash, confusion no doubt evident on my face, while he had disbelief and anger on his. I nudged him and asked "What's going on?".

"Huh? Oh, I, urrr, I have no idea, no idea at all." he replied, a light blush on his face. _Why is he blushing? _I giggled at his face. He smiled. Ahhhh, he can look really cute at times. _Wait, cute? Damn, I have a crush on him. Why didn't I notice before?! Stupid Danny cluelessness genetics. AND I bet he doesn't feel the same way... Sigh._

"Okay." I replied as I sat back down on the gurney, while he sat on one of the chairs near me.

We made idle chatter, waiting for the awkwardness to pass, which was actually enjoyable, since I _do _have a crush on him... God damn it, help me... But then he asked me about my parents... and I had no idea why, but I blurted out most of the truth...

(**A.N.** I had NO idea how to format this bit, so it's like a script, don't like it, deal with it.)

~~~~~~~~Dani/DashConvo~~~~~~~~

Dash – Who's your parents, your family?

Dani – I don't have a mum, and my Dad, or the fruitloop, was...abusive...

Dash – (shocked) Wait, WHAT!? How, why?!

Dani – I already told you, he thought I was an imperfection, a mistake, because I was a girl. As for how... lets just say I've had to undergo much worse amounts of electricity than yesterday.

*Silence*

Dani – My family don't know I even exist thanks to that fruitloop. He managed to eradicate all traces of my existence. If you search my name, you wouldn't find it anywhere. The only person who knows about me is my cousin, and I can't really go to him. That's the first place that Dad will look for me.

Dash – I-I, Oh my God... I'm so sorry...

Dani – (smiles) It's okay. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have run away, and I wouldn't have met any of you. So, I'm glad for him, because if I didn't have such a bad life before, I wouldn't have this amazing life I have now.

Dash – Did you know that he sent that villain to get you? Electus, I think.

Dani – (laughs) I wouldn't put it pass him. Now that he failed to get me, we'll probably send someone else. Most likely a ghost. And before you ask, ghosts do exist, I should know about their existence the most.

Dash – I believe you... and I won't let him get to you, I swear it.

Dani – (smiles and hugs Dash, while blushing) Thanks Dash. You have no idea how much that means to me. And if one of his pawns get to me, I'm not going down without a fight.

Dash – (smirks, blushes) Errrrr, good. Good.

Dash – D-Dani? How worse were you talking about? With the electricity?

Dani – (looking Dash in the eye) About 500,000 volts (**A.N.** Don't know the proper voltage, and lets just say Dani's ghost half makes her more resilient to electricity)

Dash – Holy... How are you even...?

Dani – Alive? God knows. But I'm glad I am though, since I would of met Mom, or Dad, or you...

Dash – (Smiling, blushing) Really?

Dani – (blushing) Yeah...

*Comfortable silence*

Dash – Dani, who _is _your father?

Dani – (looking away, breathing deeply) His name is Vlad Masters.

~~~~~~~~EndOfDani/DashConvo~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help but smile after that conversation with Dash, even if I told him about Vlad.

_He cares. He actually cares... Does he like me then? _Can _he like me?_

My inner musings were cut short when I felt electricity running down my spine. _That must be what happened... My ghost core changed from an ice core to an electric core... Wait how is that even possible? Add that to the mental list I have to ask Clockwork about._

"Dani, what's wrong?" Dash asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I have a feeling Dad sent a ghost, and said ghost has just arrived." I answered, beginning to walk towards the door, eyes darting all around the room.

"What? How?" Dash asked, rushing next to me.

"Call it a spidey sense of a sort..." I started. "I get aler-"

Then the wall in front of me exploded and I was trapped in a glowing net. "HEY!" I exclaimed, tugging at the ropes. "What gives!?"

"DANI!"

**Dash's POV**

I was waiting for Dani to calm everyone down after they worried about her blood pressure and other stuff... I was worried, but she looked absolutely fine for crying out loud! But I was shocked when she said that she's had worse. Bloody hell, what has she been through?

However, when _everyone _left me and Dani alone, I knew they caught onto my crush on her, I _had _been acting differently around her... After our conversation (See Dani/DashConvo above), I knew she liked me aswell. I was about to confess that I have a crush on her when she suddenly stiffened.

"Dani, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I have a feeling Dad sent a ghost, and said ghost has just arrived." she answered me, beginning to walk towards the door, her beautiful blue eyes darting all around the room.

"What? How?" I exclaimed, rushing next to her.

"Call it a spidey sense of a sort..." she began. "I get aler-"

Then the wall in front of her exploded and I heard her exclamation of surprise as she was trapped in a very weird-looking net.

"DANI!" I screamed, running at a supernatural speed towards her. I skid on my knees next to her, untying the net holding her down. She looked confused. "What? How did you..." She trailed off when a being with electric green eyes and hair came to view. His body looked like it was made out of pure mechanics, and he _glowed_ with malevolence (please don't ask how I know that word, I don't even know). Apparently Dani knew him, as she literally growled. "Skulker... This is the twenty-fourth time I've run into you... Why are you here, under to fruitloops command, or simply because you're hunting me?"

"Whelpette, this time Masters asked me to hunt you. I will take great pleasure hanging your pelt on my wall."

I suppressed a grimace at that description. I looked at Dani. "Do I even want to know?"

She looked at me with a small smile. "What's the point? You'll find out in about ten seconds."

I looked back at the man as he continued. "And I will catch you, for I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" _Ah, so that's who he is._

"Self-proclaimed greatest hunter, Skulker." came Dani's retort. "You can't even catch me! And I'm _twelve_."

I chuckled at that. It did seem very demeaning... (Another word I have no idea how I know)

"Shut it Ghost Child. I will catch you this time!" _Ghost Child?_

"I don't think so." she replied, as she struggled against the net, which I just managed to undo. She shrugged the ropes off her, giving me a grateful smile. I smiled back. I then asked her, "Well, how do you deal with this guy?"

She looked at me and asked for the time. Confused, I looked at my watch and said "It's 3:45."

"We need to keep him busy for 15 minutes." she said.

"What happened in 15 minutes?" I asked.

"You'll see." She cryptically answered.

We both ran forward (me at normal speed) and picked some debris up. We then separated and threw the rocks at him. It worked until he glowed blue and the rocks passed right through him. Dani then ran to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from him. We both then ran into an abandoned corridor. It seemed the entire hospital had been evacuated when the wall exploded. She paused to catch her breath. I heard her mumble under her breath. "If only we had some ecto-weapons..."

"What are ecto-weapons?" I asked. She told me they're weapons that can hurt ghosts even if they're intangible, which was what that blue glow meant. I nodded at that, but froze when Dan spoke. "How did you run so fast?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" I stuttered. She sighed. "It's your secret thing isn't it?" I nodded. "Then I can't pry... Damn it."

I was about to laugh when the corridor began to quake. "Oh no..." I whispered. The building was going to come down on us, and even _I'm _not fast enough to get us both out. I decided to confess right then if I was going to die. "Dani, I have something to tell you and I completely understand if you don't feel the same way." I looked at her confused and panicked face. A small smile tugged my lips as I saw her face. "Dani, I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you, but I had no idea till now." Then the ceiling came down... then a bright flash of light came from Dani's direction and a weird tingly feeling came over me as I was lifted off my feet.

"Wha?..." I looked all around me. What happened? I heard a small, echo-y and familiar giggle come from above me. I looked up at neon-green eyes and white hair. "Dani?"

She nodded. "H-How?" I asked when I saw Skulker again. I knew she saw him as well when she said "I'll answer any question you have in a minute." She set me on the ground when her hands began to glow, one with yellow energy, the other with green. "Why don't you get LOST!" she screamed as she thrust her her hands in front of her. A green and yellow beam of energy hit the ghost dead on and he flew off with his suit sparking dangerously. I set down next to me and two light blue rings appeared around her waist and split, one going up, one going down, transforming her into the Dani with black hair and blue eyes.

She sauntered up to me before quickly giving me a small peck on the cheek, before we both blushed furiously. "By the way, I have a crush on you too." she timidly informed me. I smiled like a goof when I heard that. _She like me. She likes me. I can't believe she actually likes me... _I repeated in my head. But my smile faded when hers was replaced with a look of horror as she looked behind me. Confused, I turned around before blood drained from my face and my eyes widened.

I sheepishly said "Hi, Mom...Dad...Sis..." while she timidly said as well "Hi Mom... Hi Dad..."

* * *

**Well THAT was eventful... Anyway, Next Chapter: Secrets are Revealed and Dani goes to school!**

**Thanks to everyone for waiting patiently. I've been doing this chapter bit by bit over the days. And awwwww, doesn't Dani and Dash look so cute!**

**P.S. That yellow energy was Dani's electric powers. i decided that each half ghost has a special ability or two that only they can do. For Danny, its his ice powers and his ghostly wail. For Dani, its her electric powers and something else (ideas welcome), and for the fruitloop, its fire powers and something else (ideas welcome)**

**See you next chap!**


	7. Chap6: Secrets are revealed!

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom or the Incredibles (if I did, DP wouldn't have finished, and there would be an Incredibles 2)

* * *

**Lucius's POV:**

We all were walking down to our house, as in all the Parrs were coming over. We all wanted an explanation on what happened yesterday. We saw a _ghost _transform into Dani. Needless to say we all were shocked beyond words, especially when we saw Dani kiss Dash on the cheek with a blush on her face.

When we all got into the kitchen, Dani stood in front of all of us, looking at the ground, shy. "Okay, I know that you have loads of questions on how I did what I did, but can you please leave all the questions until I've finished?" She began, looking up at all of us. When was all nodded, she began her story.

"Well, I guess it all started when my father, Vlad Masters, was in collage. He was a scientist and he was working on a ghost portal with his two friends, Jack and Maddie Fenton. They weren't married then though. Dad had, and still has a _huge _crush on Maddie. But the crush kinda turned into a loopy obsession. Anyway, when they were going to test the portal out, Jack accidentally poured diet soda in the filtrator instead of the ecto-purifier. That caused the machine to overload, and it blasted my father in the face, giving him ecto-acne, and it also messed up his molecules, turning him into a halfa. A halfa is someone who is half-ghost, but also half-human. His ghost half is called Vlad Plasmius. About 20 years later, he found out that his love of his life and the reason why he is basically half dead is married and had two children, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, and Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. So he took advantage of his powers for his own gain. He committed loads of invisible burglaries, and he possessed businessmen to give him their companies, alongside other offensives"

She paused, taking a deep breath before she continued. "Then he found out that Jack and Maddie tried to build the ghost portal again. This time, however it worked. Danny fixed it. Turned out they put the on button on the inside, so when he explored the portal from the inside, he accidentally pressed the button. It switched on with him inside. The shock he received turned him into another halfa. His ghost half is known as Danny Phantom. When Vlad found out about another halfa who uses his powers for good, and to to stop ghosts taking over, it was his new personal aim to make him his son, alongside to kill Jack Fenton and marry Maddie. Imagine his delight when he found out that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton. But when he failed in all of his aims, thanks to Danny, he resorted to cloning."

She then swallowed. I knew that we were now going to get to the bit involving her now. "He made five clones, but they all failed, apart from one. One was a skeleton, one was smaller than my eye, one was a girl, and one came out bigger than all of them combined. The girl however, was the only one who was half-ghost and who could transform. However, all the clones were unstable, as Vlad didn't have any of Danny's mid-morph DNA. His perfect son stayed with him, waiting for the mid-morph DNA, while he sent all the other clones after Danny. Little did they know that they were basically being sent on a suicide mission, and Plasmius knew that. The first two to go was the skeleton and the giant. If Danny knew they would die, he would have gone easier on them."

Her breathing hitched. I watched concerned as she quickly dried her eyes. "Vlad then sent the girl to gain his trust and get his mid-morph DNA. She happily did what he asked, thinking that once he gets the DNA, it was going to be used to stabilize her. She also wanted to do anything to make her _father _happy and proud of her. When she captured Danny and took him to Vlad, she found out that he was just going to _kill_ her, that she was just a pawn when he threatened her when she refused to overshadow Danny to get him to transform. The last clone died while doing that. He was just going to melt her down while the mid-morph DNA was used on the perfect son. Lets just say when she found out, she turned on Vlad, helped Danny and kicked Vlads butt before flying off dramatically. She also got rid of the other clone as well."

Dani then had to sit down. Dash, worried, began to comfort her. _Seems he still likes her, even after the hospital incident. _I couldn't help but smile at that. A blushing Dani gave Dash a grateful smile. "I'm fine, just give me a minute." She reassured him, and us to an extent.

"Anyway, the girl had to return because she was D-Stabilizing. She was melting down. She wanted Danny's help, so she started to look for him, but someone found her instead. Another pawn of Vlad's, V-the Red Huntress found her. She captured her and took her to Vlad. While she was being electrocuted with thousands of volts to cause her to fully d-stabilize, the Red Huntress and Danny Phantom made a temporary alliance to save her, as Danny managed to persuade her to help, by asking if she could really take part in killing a human life alongside a ghost life. The two managed to kick Vlad's butt, and Danny gave the clone something called Ecto-Dejecto. It was originally made to weaken a ghost, but it actually strengthens them. However, it looked like they were too late, as she melted down right in front of them. She stayed like that for like 2 seconds before she managed to stabilize. She then fought Vlad one-on-one. Due to her anger, she won. She even threw the fruitloop through five pillars."

She smiled and laughed then. Dani was probably happy with her father being thrown through pillars. But when she began to speak again, she kept staring at me and Honey, as if wanting me to understand something. "She then flew off dramatically again. After a few weeks, she found her way to a city, and she was caught stealing food. She was then forced to go into foster care, not that she minded. A family was the one thing she desired the most."Her gaze moved to all the Parrs. "Then she met her foster parents friends-" Her gaze then settled on Dash. "and found herself a crush, that was mutual with the blonde-haired boy she had the crush on." Everyone gasped then. _Dani's the clone... _

"You're the clone, aren't you Dani?" Bob asked her in a quiet voice. Dani nodded in response. There was silence until an excited voice broke it. "What powers do you have?" Obviously it was Dash. Dani looked overwhelmed. "Wait, you-you're not going to kick me out or sell me to the GiW or something?" She sounded shocked.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. "You're our family, and nothing can change it."

When Dani heard that, an ear-reaching grin formed on her face, before a blur known as Dani Best knocked all the air out of me as she hugged me and Honey. "Okay. Let go please Dani. Can't breath." I managed to wheeze out. She quickly let go.

"Oops..." came her sheepish voice from a blushing Dani.

Then Dash came up. "Well?! Your powers?!"

Dani giggled. "On one condition. You tell me how the hell you managed to run so fast at the hospital."

Everyone, apart from me and Bob, froze. After me and Bob exchanged glances, I shrugged. "Might as well, we do , or will know yours." Everyone looked at me in shock, apart from Dani and Bob. Dani looked at me in curiosity, while Bob stared at Dani.

Our perky Dani accepted, while others (coughVioletcough) protested. "Okay! You first. I can't really get out of it, while you could if I go first."

We nodded at that. Bob stood up, and began his explanation.

**Dani's POV**

I watched with a burning curiosity as I watched Mr. Parr stand up in front of me.

"Surely, you have heard of the superheroes of Metrocity-"

"Sure I have, the Incredibles, Frozone and Pyrose." I interrupted. Mr. Parr and Violet (_Wow, what have I done to get her to hate me.) _glared at me. I inclined my head downwards a bit, blushing. "Sorry..."

Mr. Parr chuckled. "It's fine. Anyway, we're them. I am Mr. Incredible, Helen is Elastigal, Violet is Invisagirl, Dash is 'The Dash', Lucius is Frozone and Honey is Pyrose."

I was slightly shocked, but I smirked. The smirk widened when I saw their bewildered faces. "Figures. The family I _have_ to end up with is fully loaded with superheroes."

There was a chorus of _Ooohhs_ when I said that, as well as a few chuckles. Then a wave of realisation came over me. I pointed an accusing finger at Dad. "So _that's _why you asked me who my favourite superhero was at the mall!" I laughed. Dad had the decency to look sheepish and embarrassed as everyone began to laugh around us. I began to laugh so much, my sides started to hurt.

"Okay, I honestly love my new family now." I proclaimed, grinning as I ran to hug my parents.

After the hug, I stood up and walked up to Mr. Parr. "I need a hidden, but large area to show you my abilities. Do you know where one is?" I received a smirk from both him and Dad.

"Follow me." Dad told me, leading all of us to the Parr household.

**Dash's POV**

I can't wait till Dani sees our superhero HQ, as that was where Lucius was leading us. I slowed down and walked with Dani, who was trailing behind.

"You okay?" I asked.

Dani looked at me shocked. I don't think she heard me walk to her. "I'm just overwhelmed. I mean, you've all accepted me for who and what I am. I honestly thought that I would either be on the run again, or captured by the GiW or Plasmius if I told anyone about me."

To reassure her, I held her hand and squeezed it. "Hey. We would have accepted you no matter what. And who are the GiW?"

"The GiW are ghost hunters who believe that ghosts can't feel pain or emoticons. They would hunt them down and either experiment on them, or exterminate them. They also believe that ghosts do not belong here, so that's another reason why they hunt them. I even heard that they tried to fire a missile into the Ghost Zone to try and destroy it. However, destroying the Ghost Zone would result in the Earth being destroyed. If they find out about a half ghost, and I was captured by them, I'd most likely either have a huge hole in my chest by the time they finished with me, or I'd be dissected... several times." Dani explained, sound rather cheery.

I, however, was disgusted. "Say what?!"

"Hey Dash, don't worry. Remember what I said in the hospital. I won't go down without a fight." She replied with a smirk. By this time, we found ourselves crammed into a cupboard with costumes on the walls. (**A.N.** The cupboard in the movie, with Mr. Incredibles old costume in)

"Urrrrr. Why are we in a cupboard?" Dani hesitantly asked. I smirked, and leaned closer to her. "Just wait." I said. I heard her gulp and nod. Suddenly, it felt like we were on a roller-coster. By the time the ride ended, Dani looked a bit green.

"You okay?" I asked, laughing. She gave my a playful shove.

"Don't laugh!" She snapped at me, but that only made me laugh harder. She scoffed at me as her attention was drawn on the _huge _space in front of her. In the center, there was a round table with a sofa around it. In front of it was a TV. (**A.N.** Think Titans Tower from Teen Titans, the the table has the Incredibles sign instead)

"Awesome!" Dani exclaimed.

**Dani's POV**

_Okay. Time to show them my powers. But first... _

"Urrr, Dash?" I asked. He looked at me. I blushed as I pointed at our intertwined hands. "To show my powers, I kinda need both of my hands..."

"Oh!" Dash gasped, letting go. "Sorry.."

"It's okay..." I reassured him. "Now my powers." I stood in front of them before I began to demonstrate my powers.

I let the transformation rings turn me into Dani Phantom. "Well, the basics first. Transformation."

I flew a few feet in the air. "Flight"

I turned myself intangible and flew through the couch. "Intangibility."

I then turn invisible and silently flew behind Dad. "BOO!" I shouted as I turned my self visible. I giggled when they jumped. "Invisibility."

"Now to the more rarer ones. Ecto-rays, which a can release in beams or disks from my hands, or waves from my feet." I demonstrated by releasing a few rays, disks and rays at a wall.

"I have a ghost sense of a sort. When I'm near a ghost, electricity runs along my spine. It used to be me feeling really cold and by breath coming out in a wisp, but when I was electrocuted, it somehow changed my ghost core. I used to have an ice core, but I now have an electric core."

"I also have loads of enhanced stuff, like my senses. I have better hearing, sight, smell, and stuff than others. I also have enhanced strength, agility, reflexes, durability and stamina."

"I can use electric abilities to an extent. I kinda need to fin a teacher to help me with my electric powers. Danny had one for his ice powers, so I bet that I'd need one, so I won't demonstrate that ability, just incase."

"I can also overshadow someone, but I don't like it. I feels weird and unnatural, so I don't overshadow anyone."

I landed in front off them and transformed back.

"Soooooo, what now?"

* * *

**I know i said that Dani would go to school, but the chapter was getting too long. Dani'll go to school next chapter. **


	8. Chap7: First Day of School

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Incredibles (if I did, DP wouldn't have finished, and there would be an Incredibles 2)**

* * *

**Dani's POV (One week after previous chapter):**

I was nervously waiting in the school reception for the lady to come with my timetable and locker number. My music was currently blaring quietly in my ear through my headphones. It was a Kelly Clarkson song I think. I was standing there all by myself, as Dad had work, and Mum was called away on hero business. The Parr siblings were waiting for me outside. The lady did come back eventually and gave me my timetable and locker number. I glanced down on it. It said: (**A.N. Made this up. **_**Very **_**confused on US forms and stuff. Timetable based on mine, and I'm from the UK**)

_**Dani Best. Grade 8**_

_**Form: AH5**_

_**Locker Number: 179**_

_Monday:_

_1st Period: Art_

_2nd Period: Maths_

_Break_

_3rd Period: English_

_4th Period: Science_

_Lunch_

_5th Period: PE_

_6th Period: Music_

_Tuesday:_

_1st Period: Maths_

_2nd Period: Science_

_Break_

_3rd Period: Spanish_

_4th Period: Geography_

_Lunch_

_5th Period: French_

_6th Period: English_

_Wednesday:_

_1st Period: Music_

_2nd Period: French_

_Break_

_3rd Period: History_

_4th Period: PE_

_Lunch_

_5th Period: Drama_

_6th Period: Spanish_

_Thursday:_

_1st Period: IT_

_2nd Period: Drama_

_Break_

_3rd Period: Geography_

_4th Period: English_

_Lunch_

_5th Period: History_

_6th Period: Maths_

_Friday:_

_1st Period: IT_

_2nd Period: English_

_Break_

_3rd Period: Maths_

_4th Period: History_

_Lunch_

_5th Period: PE_

_6th Period: PE_

I thanked the lady and walked out. Almost immediately, my timetable was taken by Dash and he skimmed it, comparing it to his. I patiently waited with my hand out, for Dash to give it back to me when he's finished. "Awesome! We have PE, English, Art, Music and Science together!" He exclaimed. "And you're in my form!"

I raised my eyebrow at him, ever since he found out that I have powers, he was extremely happy and energetic. I couldn't help but smile though.

"So we have everything together today apart from Maths." I finished, a grin beginning to form.

"Yep!" Dash said, popping the 'p'.

"Yeah, well lets go then." Violet said, exasperated. I nodded. They then led me for like, 5 minutes, to my locker, which was near my form room. Quickly putting everything apart from my pencil-case, Maths textbook, binder and folder away in my locker, I bid goodbye to Violet and followed Dash into my new form room. The door said '648' on it. Me and Dash then separated, on my request. I wanted to make some friends on my own. Dash went to sit at the back with some jocks, while I sat near the front. _Guess I was right about the A-lister bit. _I thought as I saw him easily fit in with them.

I sat there for 10 minutes waiting for the form tutor to come in. I was just flicking through my songs, before deciding on listening to an Eminem album. I kept the volume low though, just in case, even though I was extremely tempted to turn the volume up high when I heard all the murmurs about me. Heightened senses can be a pain at times.

"Hi!" a perky voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see a green-eyed girl with strawberry-blonde hair and a heartshaped face sitting next to me.

"Hi." I replied.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She asked. I nodded. "Cool! I'm Zoë, with the dots over the e."

"I'm Danielle, but I prefer to be called Dani, with a i"

"Cool, so what do you have today?"

"Errr, Art, Maths, English, Science, PE, and Music, in that order."

"Awesome! I have Art and Music with ya then! Where'd ya move from?"

"Colorado. Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yep! But when I grow up, Imma travel the world!"

"Good for you." Then I noticed the dirty looks some of the girls was giving us. "Why are they giving you dirty looks?" I asked, indicating to a group gossiping in the corner. The person in the middle was glaring at the two of us.

"Oh them? They are the school bullies for the females, and I am the only person to really have the guts to stand up to them. So they go out of their way to make my school life a personal hell. I really don't care though."

I scoffed then smirked. "Oh, I can't stand people like that. My cousin in keeps getting bullied at his school, just cuz his parents are ghost hunters. But, you won't be the only person to stand up to them now, now that I'm here."

"I like ya, yo know. Friends?" She asked, extending her hand towards me.

I shook her hand. "Friends, since we're the only people to stand up to them of course."

"Of course." she replied with a smirk.

Then the teacher came in. _Joy. Time for my first day of school...ever!_

* * *

**Okay, this would have been up sooner, but i realised that the chapter i wrote was really chapter 9, not chapter 7. Oops :P. Chapter 8 will have what happened during school! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Really can't be asked to look at the names, so if i haven't thanked you yet, I'm thanking you now!**


	9. Authors Note

**_Another_**** AN **

**OKAY! I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON MY STORY!**

**What actually happened is that i began to write a chapter, but then my muse decided to screw with me and say something else that would happen after the school chapter is going to happen in this chapter, so I'm currantly working on filling the gaps, so to speak. Hopefully, I'll have more time at the weekend to continue and maybe finish that chapter. **

**SEE YA!**

* * *

Also, I'm starting to believe that when i eventually finish this story, half of the chapters would be ANs...


	10. Chapter 8: School and a Tutor (Pt 1)

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Incredibles (if I did, DP wouldn't have finished, and there would be an Incredibles 2)**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I walked with my new friend, Zoë to Art. My boyfriend/crush/friend (Still unsure what to call him) was talking to his friends at the back. I think they were talking about be, considering they were glancing at me every now and then. I've also found out that the leader of the female A-list, Tia McClaine was in my class as well.

Zoë bent down and whispered in my ear "Why are the jocks glancing at you, especially Dash? And why does Dash look a bit jealous?" _Wait he looks jealous? _I glanced at him. _Yeah he looks jealous... Wonder why... _

"I think it's because we both liked each other since we saw each other, and we both admitted it." I replied. "Oh, and since we both live really close to each other, and my foster family are friends with each other." _Hope I didn't give too much away..._

Zoë looked at me like I grew three heads. "Well damn." she muttered under her breath, looking away and shaking her head. I giggled at her. "Oh shut up." She snapped at me. I simply smiled at her.

We all quietly filed into the Art classroom and sat down. I sat next to Zoë. Dash sat at the back with his friends.

The teacher, an aged lady with kind eyes noticed that I was a new face and called me up. I nervously gulped and followed her command.  
"Well, it looks like we have a new student!" She giddily exclaimed. "Care to tell the class your name?"

I blushed and whispered "Dani."

I heard the some of my class laugh, probably at my name, as she exclaimed "Okie-dokie! You can sit down now!". _Is she on sugar or something? _I wondered as I sat back down. I raise my eyebrow at her, as she fluttered towards the front of the classroom. _Yeah, she's on sugar. _

"Alrighty class! Now, today, I'm gonna play a piece of music, and I want you to paint whatever comes to mind when you hear it! Okay? Good! Let's begin!" She squealed. _Oh my God, she's like a teenager... She's an elderly person for Pete's sake! _

She whipped out a CD player out of nowhere and pressed play. A sad and morbid song came on, and it reminded me of when Danny came to save me, but he thought he was too late when I fully melted for 2 seconds. However, I knew I couldn't paint _that_, so I decided to paint my surroundings with my feelings added to it.

I shut everything off and let the music control my movements. Before too long, I heard a gasp next to me. I looked at Zoë, who was looking at my painting in shock, her brush was paused in mid-stroke. _That's gonna mess up her painting..._

"What?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She pointed at my painting and I felt my eyes widen in shock. It was amazing! And it looked so life-like as well. I painted a forsaken and forgotten laboratory that basically screamed DEATH! There was broken items thrown around everywhere, cobwebs that glowed green in the corners, and two liquids splattered across walls and a table. One liquid was red like blood, and the other reminded me of ectoplasm. _Wow, it's good. I didn't know I could paint. _

Then the teacher came along after the music finished and saw it. "Dani..." she began. "you can really paint deary! May I?" I didn't have a chance to answer when she held my canvas from the back and walked to the front, indicating for me to follow. I shyly did follow and stood beside her. I listened to her praise my painting and myself, while I stood there wishing for the ground to swallow me up. When she finished, the bell rang and we all filed out of the classroom. I left first after saying to Zoe that I'd meet up with her at one of the eating places, I forgot the name but Zoe remembered, before I could hear the murmurs spreading about me. Having enhanced hearing can be a pain at times. I miraculously managed to find my way to my locker and got my Maths stuff, still locked within my thoughts. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the 5 minute warning bell rang. I quickly made my way to my next lesson, ignoring the glances towards me, but I did glance at Dash and give him a wink before I left for my next lesson.

I entered the Maths classroom and sat in one of the empty seats and took out my equipment for the lesson. I patiently waited until the teacher came, but the A-list leader, Tia, came up to me instead.

She waltzed up to me as if she owned the whole place and slammed her hand on my desk. I inwardly scoffed, as if that could scare me. "Excuse me, newbie, but you are sitting in my seat." She hissed at me. Her pretty face contorted into a face that would make new students, such as myself, shake in fear. However, I have seen much scarier. I mean, the Box Ghost can make me feel more fear than her 'scary face'.

I raised my eyebrow at her and scoffed. "Well excuse me princess but I sat here first and I don't believe I see your name anywhere near here, so why don't you go and find your own seat.". My tone easily matched hers.

Her eyes showed surprise before it was replaced with anger and hate. She opened her mouth to give me a stupid retort, but luckily for her the teacher walked in. Good, I didn't want to get expelled on the first day for punching a girl. Just because I'm Danny's clone doesn't mean that I have to put up with bullies. Living on the run can do that to a person. I was struggling to hold back my laughs as Tia was forced to sit down somewhere else with a scowl uglifiying (**A.N. Is that a word?) **her 'pretty' face.

Anyway, the teacher noticed I was a newbie, and he called me up and told me to introduce myself and say something about my life. I did. I said my name was Dani, and that I was fostered into the Best family. After ignoring looks of sympathy and hate (from Tia), I sat down and worked. This lesson passed quickly and easily, apart from the evil glares Tia kept giving me and her attempts to annoy and frustrate me.

After Maths, I walked out and ignored Tias attempts to infuriate me while I met up with Zoe in one of the many eating areas. I also saw Dash with his friends. I sat down with Zoe and we made idle chatter until I saw Dash excuse himself from his friends and walk over to me.

I nodded in acknowledgement at him. "Hey Dash" I smiled.

"Hey Dani. " He smiled back. "Haven't talked to you in ages!"

I rolled my eyes. "You talked to me before first lesson! And I winked at you after!"

"Like I said, ages!" He grinned as he sat next to me. I saw Zoë raise an eyebrow and cough loudly.

"Oh sorry, Dash, meet my friend Zoë, the only person apart from me that can stand up to Tia and her gang."

She grinned. "That's right! Zoë Nightingale, and it's nice to meet Dani's little crush!"

I blushed and looked down, and I was pretty sure Dash was blushing as well. "Shut it Zoë!" I snapped, whacking her on the shoulder.

She playfully rubbed it and exclaimed, "Ow! That hurt! But to be honest, it's so obvious you two like each other, so just kiss already!" She then paused and seemed to contemplate something. "And it would _really_ annoy Queen Bee over there." She finished, indicating towards Tia, who was giving me a jealous glare, probably because Dash is sitting next to me.

Blushing, I looked down and sheepishly said, "We already did..."

"SAY WHAT!" Zoë shouted, causing loads of people to look at us. I quickly shushed her while blushing like a tomato.

"Uhhh, yeah, BUT it was on the cheek..." Dash continued. He was blushing as well. _So cute..._

Zoë raised her eyebrow. "So? It was still a kiss! Has it turned into anything more?"

"Zoë!" I exclaimed. "We're only twelve!"

"I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about if you gave him a peck on the lips yet." She explained, rolling her eyes.

"I-I-I, I don't have any idea of what you mean!" I stuttered, eyes wide while glancing at Dash. He was pretty much looking exactly like me, red as a tomato and at a loss for words. I couldn't help but giggle at his face. He instantly scowled and playfully shoved me. I shoved him back, smirking. I heard the bell ring

"Okay, my new aim is to get the two of you to kiss properly!" Zoë declared.

"Hey! I repeat after Dani, we are twelve!" Dash exclaimed while making weird hand gestures. Me and Zoë giggled as the bell signalling everyone to go to their next lesson rang.

"Come on, we have to get to English Dash." I said, before turning to Zoë. "Ill see you either at Lunch or Music." I finished with a smile.

Burning up when I felt Dash gently grab my hand, I waved goodbye to Zoë and let Dash lead me to English.

Me and Dash walked hand-in-hand into English, causing jaw-drops from many of the A-list (boys and girls), which in turn caused both me and Dash to exchange amused glances. Dash went to sit down at a table that (thankfully) had a space next to him. It was a table of six, and there was three boys including Dash on it, as well as two girls. Sadly, one of them was Tia. Since the teacher wasn't in the room yet, I sat next to him and in doing so, some of the boys on the table stirred a conversation out of me, while Tia just gave me weak death glares. "Hello." One of the boys greeted with a smile. He had dark blue eyes and brown unruly hair. _Ah, a charmer. Great... _"Do you have a name or can I call you mine?"

I was forced to stifle a laugh as Dash glared at the boy. "Hi, I'm Dani, and sorry, but I'm already taken." I said with a smile, glancing at Dash at the end.

Of course with my luck, everyone on the table noticed and reacted. All of the boys smirked towards the two of us, while Tia scowled and intensified her glare, not that it affected me in any way. The other girl, who had dark eyes and black hair, simply stared at us in disbelief, her mouth making a perfect 'O' shape. Her gaze sometimes nervously moved between me and Tia, as if she was expected her to lash out at me. Personally, I wouldn't be surprised, considering she was beginning to look a bit like Skulker as she glared at me, which worried me slightly.

"Of course you are." drawled the charmer.

"Oh shut up Kyle." snapped Dash. I chuckled at how protective he really is under his playful side.

Our conversation continued normally, even if the girls didn't contribute at all. I soon learnt that the boys names was Kyle (you already know how he looks like) Turrall, Frankie Carroll, and Andrew Oldford. The girls name was **Rasia Oldford** . Rasia and Andrew were siblings. Frankie had unruly dark hair, with dark eyes, while Andrew was the complete opposite. He had bright ginger hair with brown eyes. Rasia had the same hair, but she had green eyes instead. To be perfectly honest, I was enjoying our conversation, until Tia made a hateful remark.

"Why are you living with the Bests, and stealing their name, when you don't even belong there?" she sneered. Reactions instantaneous. Dash growled and glared at her, while everyone stiffened and widened their eyes. I, however, remained indifferent while I sneered back.

"Well, the reason why Princess, is because my mother ran away from my abusive father. She eventually came back when I was two to take me away to safety, but that sadly ended up with her being killed. So I was stuck with my fruitloop of a father. When I was twelve, I managed to escape, which coincidentally was the day my father decided to 'put me down'. I ran for a few weeks, until I was caught by the police here and placed in foster care. This landed me with the Bests, and I have to say being in the Best family is one of the best things that happened to me, and also led to some more of the best things in my life."

Needless to say, everyone was gob-smacked when I was finished, even Dash. I think he was shock with how well I could lie on the spot. However, Tia wasn't finished with me. "So you're saying that you're only here because the Bests can't shake you off, and that not even your father wanted you?" She 'innocently' remarked.

I glared at her. "Actually, the only thing that's unable to be shaken off is you, Princess. As you don't know when to back the hell off. And to be perfectly honest, I was tempted to run away after the Bests took me in, but I warmed up to them...eventually."

"Eventually?!" scoffed Dash. "More like you ran into Honey's arms when she acted all motherly and family-like!"

"'Motherly'? 'Family-like'?" I laughed. "Behold the intellect of Dash Parr!"

We all chuckled at that (apart from Tia). "Oh, and errrr, what can I say? I'mma sucker for family, considering my lack of." I grinned. **  
**Tia was ready to say something else to annoy me (and Dash may have had to hold me back if she did), but thankfully the teacher, a stout man with wiry dark hair and dark eyes, walked in and noticed me. As usual, he made me stand up and say random stuff about me, like my favourite colour, sport, family (I simply said that my mum died, dad was abusive so I ran away and fostered into the Best family), as well as other stuff that I was allowed to say. I then went and sat down next to Dash and followed all of the instructions the teacher gave us. I did surprisingly well dealing with all the glares some of the girls was giving me. Eventually, it was the end of the lesson, and I had to move to Science. I simply followed Dash.

We surprisingly was first to arrive at Science, and the teacher was there as well. I was forced to stand at the front until everyone came. It was like 15 minutes into the lesson when everyone _finally_ arrived. However, I was glad to not see Tia anywhere, otherwise I might be expelled on my first day, especially if she pissed me off. _Opps, didn't mean to swear... Aw well. _I again had to introduce myself in front of everyone, and to be honest, it was getting pretty annoying... I was seated next a blonde girl, and a light brown haired boy. Their names were Maggie Davies and Christopher Hughes **(A.N. Made up these names by pressing 'Generate Names' on a name generator 100 times).** We talked for a bit, and if it weren't for my paranoia of Vlad coming and hurting everyone, we probably would have become friends quickly.

However, just in the middle of class, my ghost sense decided to off. Joy. I somehow managed to excuse myself from class and I legged it to the bathrooms. Not seeing/hearing anyone near, I quickly transformed into my alter ego, just as I heard a crash at the end of the corridor. Invisibly and intangibly, I quickly flew to the crash area and saw all the superheroes, including Dash, was there already, standing next to a hole covered with dust. _How the... You know what, forget it... _I thought as I flew down and turned visible.

"'Sup" I greeted. "Don't even try to fight whoever it is. It's a ghost. Invisagirl's, Pyrose's and Frozones powers might work, but I'm not sure." I added. When I finished, another crash was heard inside the hole. "I'm going in, just get everyone out!" I commanded before flying in. To my immense surprise, I saw _two_ ghosts fighting each other, a boy and a girl. They both had black hair and yellow eyes, and for some reason, the girl had a crown on. "What the..." I muttered. It soon became clear that the crashes were actually their ecto-blasts connecting and exploding. I could barely hear what they were shouting about, something about betrayal and traitors I think.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get their attention. It didn't work, well it kinda did, the boy glared at me and tried to blast me. However, the blast was _yellow_, so he had an electric core like me. I narrowly missed it and stared at him in shock. "You have an electric core!" I yelled in shock. He dodged a blast from the girl and scoffed. "So?" he said bitterly. "Even if I do have an electric core, I wouldn't be able to use my abilities how I please, thanks to my _glorious _Queen!"

The girl glared and spat. "I wouldn't stop you Brother, if you didn't use your abilities to harm others!" She then threw another electric blast at the boy, which then made the battle commence again. Fed up, I flew right in the middle of them and yelled "ENOUGH!" putting all my power behind it, while throwing my hands to the side, intending to separate them. To my surprise, shockwaves of ecto-energy and electric energy spewed off my hands and knocked the two back, as well as clearing the dust. I stared at my hands in shock as the two ghosts slowly stood. The girl pointed at me in shock as Dash zipped down next to me. "You're her, the one the Time Master informed my people about!"

Completely ignoring Dash and the others slowly running towards us, I looked at her and raised my eyebrow at her. "Say what?"

She was about to respond, when a growl was heard from the boy.

"Of -freaking- course! The Halved One is found after 1000 years! And she would be able to use _all _of her abilities without hindrance!"

"Urrrrrr, hinder-what?" I asked as I exchanged glances with Dash.

The girl helpfully supplied "When you're stopped or prevented from doing something."

"Thanks" I replied. "And what the hell are you talking about?!"

"No problem." she smirked back. "Oh, one second." She then turned to the boy and blasted him with sticky ecto-energy around his mouth. Believe it or not, I began to crack up with laughter.

The boy looked between us in disbelief. His eyes glowed yellow as he fizzed out the sticky stuff over his mouth. "Thats IT!" He yelled. "I'll-" he was cut off by the girl again.

"Shut UP! You don't deserve to speak you traitor!" She screamed, her eyes glowing bright with anger. "You tried to murder your queen and steal her crown!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Let me guess, you're the queen?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Correct. I am Queen Adeliza, ruler of the Light Volts."

I then shrugged. "Okay then." I then tied the boy up with ecto-sticky stuff and grabbed him. "Where do you want him, Your Majesty?"

"I will take him Halved One and ensure he goes through the correct judgement in our government. But first I detect your particularly strong electric core, yet I am not aware of you having one. I was led to believe you had an ice core by the Time Master."

"I was electrocuted a few days ago, and it changed my core from ice to electric. And before you say anything, yes, it hurt like hell."

She looked surprised. "Very well. And I suspect that you do not have a tutor?"

"Nope. Why're you asking?"

"I would be glad and honoured to train you." She said with a bow.

I felt my eyes widen with shock, and I'm pretty sure that everyone else was shocked as well (they just arrived), as I responded. "Urrrrr, you, a _Queen_, wants to train me, a perfectly ordinary ghost girl?"

She nodded. "Well, how do you say in modern language... _Duh_."

I burst out laughing at the end, forcing myself to lean against Dash. "I... I never thought...i never thought that I would hear royalty say that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, hilarious. Now if you don't mind, I need to return to my kingdom, and put this traitor on trial."

I shrugged and offered. "Kay. I'll open a portal for you?"

She nodded in gratitude. I wasn't even aware that you could nod in gratitude. I quickly opened a portal and somehow managed to hold my ghost form. And I surprisingly held it open for long enough for them both to pass through. I then turned back to the others, especially Dash.

"Okay, I need somewhere to go, I'm almost out of energy, and then I'll turn back." I pleaded. "If you have a question, I promise I'll answer them later!" Dash quickly led me to a private space to let me transform back, while changed back into his civilian clothes. I walked out and met up with him and Violet.

"So, what now?" I asked.

* * *

**AN. FINALLY! I've been editing this for ages. The next chapter will probably be short, as i cut this chap short to upload it quicker.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	11. Chap9: School and a Tutor (Pt 2)

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Incredibles (if I did, DP wouldn't have finished, and there would be an Incredibles 2)**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

"So you're telling me, that there was just an _attack_, yet we _still_ go back to school?" I asked disbelieving, staring at Dash and Violet.  
Violet nodded. "Yep! Guess Metro City is used to random attacks, so they continue normally."  
"Well... that sucks." I grumbled.  
"Tell me about it." Dash grumbled back.  
"At least we missed PE and lunch." I piped up.  
"Speak for yourself, I'm hungry!" exclaimed Dash.  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm trying to figure out what the hell Adeliza and her friend meant about me!"  
I hissed at them. "I mean "Halved One"? "1000 years"? "Time Master"?! Come on! I think I win the award today."  
"She's right. And at least we only have one lesson." Violet said. I smiled thankfully at her.  
"True." Dash hesitantly replied. "So me and Dani have Music, and you have English."  
"Yep!" came Violets reply.  
"So lets go!" I half-yelled/half-sighed. And with that, Dash grabbed my hand and pulled me to Music, me barely managing to wave goodbye to Violet.

I met up with Zoë inside the music room. The teacher (surprisingly) was already inside and sitting behind a piano, as well as everyone else. There was only like 16 people in the class. For some reason, the piano had a bowl filled with scraps in it. When she saw me, she quickly wrote on a scrap piece of paper and put in it the bowl. There was also a camera _We're probably doing a group exercise or something then, but what's with the camera then? _She made me introduce myself, and I then sat down in between Dash and Zoë.  
"Okay class! What we're doing today is... you have to sing a song based on a slip of paper out of this box, while I record it!" _So that's why there's a camera. _Needless to say there was an uproar.  
After the uproar settled down, the teacher continued as she walked around with the box, telling us to pick one out. "There are four categories: Family; Love; Heartbreak; and Movies! Now, you'll perform in that order, so the Family's go first, then so on and so on. Also, as we have a new girl, introduce yourself before you sing."  
As she explained, I picked my category, and my shoulders drooped, and my stomach fell to the floor. _Damn. Family._ "Any questions?" I heard the teacher ask. I put my hand up. "Yes?"  
"Ummm, I got family. Which family should I sing about, my real one or my foster one?"  
She smiled. "Preferably your real one please." I swore in Esperanto under my breath. Damn it.  
"Okay, can the family people come up!" I hesitantly stood up and walked to the front. Then the teacher gleefully clapped. "Oh! Why doesn't the new girl come up first!"  
I nervously nodded as I stood forward. I waited until she set up the camera, then I began my introduction. "Ummm, hi. My full name's Danielle Best, but I prefer Dani, with an 'I'. The song I'm singing is about my relationship with my real father."  
Then I began to sing...

_(ooooh, oooooh, oooooh)  
I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

When I finished, I took a much-needed breath. Then I waited for the much-needed response (I'm insecure...). Silence... then APPLAUSE! After listening to loads of praise (that eventually/immediately blurred into one), I sank back into my seat and blurred out the rest of the lesson, due to boredom. It seemed as if a century had passed before the bell rang. I was the first to get out.

When Mrs. Parr dropped me off home, I walked inside and got a glass of water. When I walked into the living room, I felt my eyes widen and the glass of water dropping out of my hand, creating a loud crash.

"What the..." I muttered at the person sitting down casually, as if nothing in the world is wrong..

* * *

**A.N. CLIFFHANGER! Ill try and get the next chapter up as fast as I can, but school can deter me very easily, especially with the teachers I have... **

**See you next chapter! (Or AN...(Hopefully not)...)**

** Reviews make me remember to write more to a paragraph! Also, I'm planning to delete the unneeded author notes when i can! (which would probably me in 10 minutes)**


	12. Please don't kill me

**OKAY! You all are going to kill me now, buuuuut I decided that until i get about 25/26 review, I'm not going to update, one reason because it gives me time to work out whats going to happen, cuz i already typed the main plot line for the next chapter, and the second is that i have no idea where exactly im going with this, Vlad is going to come very soon, but other than that... i don't know! SORRY! if anyone has ideas, feel free to PM me. **

**Oh yeah, im beginning to lose inspiration to this story, guess it's time for me to watch Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilised again, huh?**


	13. Chap10: Alice

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Incredibles (if I did, DP wouldn't have finished, and there would be an Incredibles 2)**

* * *

**Dani's POV:**

My glass shattering on the ground alerted whoever the person, no_ ghost, _who decided to crash into my foster parents house. As soon as the glass shattered, I was surrounded by a hyper ghost speaking 1000 miles a minute as she stared up at me with large yellow eyes. _Wow, I never thought I'd meet someone smaller than me. _Seriously, I couldn't understand what she was saying. All I caught was 'Holy-Pariah', "I-can't-believe-it', 'it's-actually-her', and something I think was 'i-wonder-if-she'll-sign-my-staff'. Joy, I have fan-girls...

I quickly turned into my ghost self and covered her mouth with my hand, which caused her yellow doe-like eyes to widen and for her to jump back. "Urrrr, hi?" she squeaked with a nervous giggle. She started to slowly sink into the ground. Turning, one hand intangible, I carefully grabbed her upper arm and placed a hand glowing with ecto-energy near her abdomen, before I started my mini-interrogation.

"Who are you?" I glared. "Why are you here?"

"Ummmm" the girl began. "I'm Alice, Adeliza's little sister!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Okaaaay," I drawled. "So what are you doing here?"

"Big sister's too busy to teach you how to use your powers due to big brother's treason." She began sadly. "So big sister sent me here to give you an item to give you complete control over your electric powers, and let you use basic techniques, until she can teach you the awesome stuff!" She finished. Just then I noticed the large black box in her two petite hands. I nodded towards the box. "Is that it?"

She grinned. "Yep!" she was practically glowing with excitement. She then handed me the box, the plopped herself down on the couch.

"Yeah sure, make yourself at home..." I muttered as I inspected the innocent looking box.

"Oh yeah, it will also change your ghost form to how you want it!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

I felt my eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yep!." she chirped. "That's why it's called μεταβάλλουν, or alter."

"Cool..." I muttered, inspecting the box even more before opening it. I gasped. Inside the box was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Inside, was a beautiful, but simple, yellow (like the eye colour of the Light Volt people) topaz-jeweled necklace with earrings and a ring. **(A.N. I'll put up a pic on my profile as soon as I figure out how)** I raised my eyebrow. "I thought that there was only one."

The girl only grinned in response. "Sister Adeliza likes you." she replied simply. I shrugged then. I quickly put the necklace and ring on. To my surprise, the jewel slowly began to change it's colour from yellow to neon green. "There we go! Now all I need to do is give you the run-down on the Do's and Don'ts of electric abilities!"

I nodded. "Got it."

"Good! Now..." she began, quickly turning serious. "Let's begin."

* * *

After one hour of her teaching me the 'Do's and Don'ts', she quickly showed me how to change my appearance, and that I did.

My ghost half will still be known as Dani Phantom until I (A/N: or the author...) could think of a new one, but my costume has drastically changed, courtesy of μεταβάλλουν. It now consists of a silver top with black shoulders, sides and arms. The cuffs and collar was neon green. The silver DP logo was on my right shoulder and also on my black fingerless gloves, on the back. My gloves also had neon green around the edges. My gloves didn't have a palm, so that my electric blasts wouldn't scorch my gloves. I had black trousers with a silver line down running down the right side, and a neon green line running down the left side, and a silver belt as well. In the middle of the belt, the DP logo, in black with neon-green edges, was found. Both my shoes had low heels, and were black, while the soles were silver. When I walked, green ecto-electricity bounced off my heels, leaving a temporary trail of green electricity. I also decided to have a one-sided mask covering one eye, leaving the other side bare. The mask would be pure black, but neon-green around the edges and the eye. My hair would be loose, but it would have that smoky-billowy sort of effect on it, if that makes sense. In short, it'll look like Desiree's hair, but silver, and more smoky.

I quickly turned back into my human form and bid farewell to Alice before I quickly cleaned up the mess I made when I dropped the glass earlier. I just put the dustpan and brush away before Mom, Dad and all the Parrs walked in.  
I sighed. "Explaining time huh?" When they nodded I quickly launched into an explanation, as all I wanted to do was sleep, as I was energy-drained! "Basically, royalty is huge in the ghost zone, as it's mainly medieval in there. To harm, or attempt to fight against the currant ruler is a huge offence. Think... think betrayal of the deepest roots. In the Ghost Zone, such betrayal is punishable by death, or worse for a ghost. For example, there used to be a King of all Ghosts, Pariah Dark. With the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, he had limitless power, as they amplify a ghost's power. He was ruthless, he destroyed many ghosts who tried to oppose him. Royalty, and in some cases tyranny, is law in the Ghost Zone. And I really didn't to become an enemy of _another _kingdom, even though I do have allies in other kingdoms." I briefly paused. "and yes, I do know that I'm giving you even more questions, but please do not ask them, as I don't know all of the rules for the Ghost Zone either."

Everyone just stared in shock after my explanation about Pariah.  
I sighed yet again. _Yeesh, I'm doing a lot of sighing lately... _"Don't worry, he was locked up thousands of years ago, Fruitloop did release him once, but Danny locked him up again."

I laid a hand on my head. "Now, I _really _need to sleep, I used a lot of energy today and I need to sleep it off." I stomped upstairs and fell face-planted my bed. Not caring about my clothes, I immediately fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**AN: YAHOO! I _finally _got this up, you wouldnt believe on how many times i re-wrote the first bit like a million times. One with Danny, one with Vlad, one with some other random ghost, but i finally settled down with Alice :) And also, VLAD'S COMING NEXT CHAPTER! I needed Dani to have basic control on her electric abilities, so that was what this chapter was about.**

**Oh yeah, thank you for everyone who reviewed, really not bothered to name them, need to quickly fi****nished this :)**

**See ya next Chapter! :D**


	14. Chap11: He cant be back

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Incredibles (if I did, DP wouldn't have finished, and there would be an Incredibles 2)**

**AN: Quick info, during the mini timeskip, Dani informed the Bests and Parrs all that she knows about ghosts.**

* * *

**(2 days after)  
Dani's POV:**

I ran downstairs and quickly grabbed my breakfast. "Hurry up Dad! You're taken me, Dash and Vi to school today... but please don't tell her I called her Vi! Apparently there's a guest coming to school today from Wisconsin!" I yelled up the stairs. I impatiently tapped my foot as I waited next to the front door. After what seemed to be ages, Dad ran downstairs. "'Bout time..." I grumbled as I grabbed my bag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he playfully grumbled back, grabbing his keys and unlocking the door.  
"BYE MUM/HONEY!" me and Dad yelled up the stairs, before climbing into the car. After picking up the Parr siblings, the three quickly became involved in a conversation speculating on who the mystery guest is. I wasn't too long until the three found themselves walking into their school assembly and waiting for the headmistress to begin.  
"Okay, good morning students! As I am sure you know, and are extremely excited about, we do indeed have a visitor coming here today all the way from Wisconsin. He is the head of several companies that have spread thought this country and he has also achieve an immeasurable amount of wealth. He will be arriving today approximately near the end of 3rd period, so that means that for 4th period, you all will return to your form rooms, and wait for your form tutor to lead you back here to the main hall. After that, you all will be extremely lucky to have the rest of the day off. Hopefully, you will spend the time I an giving you off wisely and study, as, I am sure that you are aware, some of the school populous has tests and exams coming up in the next few weeks. And no, before any protests or pleadings start, I will not tell you of the person of whom I'm speaking of. You will find out about said person during our next gathering in this hall." I nodded to myself, before tuning out the rest of the assembly. _Yeesh! Who knew that assemblies could be so boring! _

After the assembly, I wondered back to form and grabbed my bag before heading to first lesson, Music. They were, sadly, singing again, but they had to sing a random song that was out of their depth... So basically it was karaoke set against their will. But the good thing was that the top three people who had the most applause would win a prize, which perked everyone up. Ms. Andrews prizes were, apparently, _always _good. Today, the prize was to skip the entire day of school tomorrow to go all the way to Wisconsin and explore the mystery visitors house. In order to ensure that the winner was actually the winner instead of some accident, or two rounds of applause was similar in volume, Ms. Andrews had a decibel measurer (that was set to show the highest number of decibels until it was reset) in the room, as a notepad to record the everyone's number. Dash had a song called Stand by Rascal Flatts, Zoë had to sing a song called Bobblehead by Christina Aguilera, while I had to sing a song called Ready or Not by Bridget Mendler. Nearly everyone had never heard of their given song, so Ms. Andrews (the music teacher) was forced to up a karaoke video up on her SmartBoard, only it was set out like when you play SingStar. We had to sing in alphabetical order, according to their surnames, so I was up first, out of my friend group. Two people were before me, before I walked up the middle of the room, facing the screen. After gulping nervously, I began to sing alongside the music.

_H-Hey H-Hey__  
__H-H-Hey (H-Hey)__  
__Oooooooooooooo_

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,__  
__Who sits at the curb and waits for the world__  
__But I'm about to break out, about to break out__  
__I'm like a crook tonight_

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly__  
__Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey__  
__And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah__  
__I could be your kryptonite_

_Like ohh ohh ohh__  
__Light my heart up baby like a match stick__  
__Ohh ohh ohh__  
__And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__Where you at?__  
__The night is young__  
__In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you__  
__Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__I like your face__  
__Do __you like my__ song?__  
__Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you__  
__Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)__  
__Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Hello my name is... (Dani)__  
__Nice to __meet you  
__I think you're famous__  
__Where have I__ seen you?__  
__You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate__  
__Livin' like a fairytale__  
__We could have a palace right next to Oprah__  
__37__ cars and a yacht down in Boca__  
__Take me away wherever you say__  
__Yeah we could be setting sail_

_Like ohh ohh ohh__  
__Light my heart up baby like a matchstick__  
__Ohh ohh ohh__  
__And h__it the __gas __quick_

_Ready or not  
__Here I come  
__Where you at?  
__The night is young  
__In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
__Ready or not  
__Here I come  
__I like your face  
__Do you like my song?  
__Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
__Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
__Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not here I come, here I come__  
__You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs__  
__You and me dance from the night to the dawn__  
__Ready or not here I come, boy it's on_

_Ready or not here I come, here I come__  
__You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs__  
__You and me dance from the night to the dawn__  
__Ready or not here I come, boy it's on_

_Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__Where you at?__  
__The night is young__  
__In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you__  
__Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__I like your face__  
__Do you like my song?__  
__Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)__  
__Ready or not (here I come, oh)__  
__Ready or not__  
__Ready or not__  
__Ready or not__  
__Ready or not__  
__Ready or not__  
__Boombada Boombada Boombada__  
__Ready or not!_

After a round of applause (that was loud enough to want me to cover my ears in pain), with a blush on my face while cursing my super-hearing, sat down so the next person could go up. My number of decibels was 92. After 9 people, Zoë was up. Nervous, she walked up to the front of the room and began to sing along.

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_

_Girls like you give girls a bad name_  
_Trying to get a boy but you sound so lame_  
_Thinking it's cute to act real dumb_  
_But the jokes on you, you're stupid hon_

_Hold up, hold up, you're making no sense_  
_You're talking out your ass_  
_Like_

_a bobblehead, you bobblehead_  
_Just keep your trap shut like your mamma said_

_Why, oh, why pretend?_  
_I know you got a brain, why don't you use it?_  
_Why, oh, why pretend?_  
_If you so smart, why you act brain dead_

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_

_But wait like, I don't get it_

_He, he, ha I don't care what you looking at_  
_Body so skinny but your head's so fat_  
_Talky, talky, talky but you don't say shit_  
_Got a way with words, you give me nothing, bitch_

_Banging on_

_the door, nobody else there_  
_You're nightmare on Elm Streetgot everybody scared_  
_Make me wannarun when you coming around_  
_Because it's a frightening sound_

_Why, oh, why pretend?_  
_I know you got a brain, why don't you use it?_  
_Why, oh, why pretend?_  
_If you so smart, why you act brain dead_

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah..._  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah..._

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_

_But wait, like, like what like, like what?_  
_I don't get it, like what, what really?_

_Hanging with the girls makes you feel unsure_  
_So you hang with the boys, makes you feel secure_  
_Act all catty 'cuz you hate competition_  
_Rather like a sheep on your airhead mission_

_Laugh in you face but behind your back_  
_They say "I kinda like her booty but the girl is whack"_  
_You see the boys, the boys they love me_  
_Think you're a pain in your butt? Know what? You're crazy._

_Why, oh, why pretend?_  
_I know you got a brain, why don't you use it?_  
_Why, oh, why pretend?_  
_If you so smart, why you act brain dead_

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah..._  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah..._

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah..._  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah..._

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah,wah wah_

_When you talk all I hear is_  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah..._  
_Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah..._

_And the real girls say I never play dumb_  
_To get what I want_  
_And always come out the one_  
_That's on top_

_I never play dumb_  
_To get what I want_  
_And always come out the one_  
_That's on top_

_I never play dumb_  
_To get what I want_  
_And always come out the one_  
_That's on top_

_I never play dumb_  
_To get what I want_  
_And always come out the one_  
_That's on top_

_I don't get it_

Again there was applause, except mine was louder. Blushing like mad, Zoë timidly sat while her number of decibels was recorded. It was 83. After 3 people, Dash's turn had come. With faux-confidence, he walked up to the middle.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend til you break  
Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand_

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend til you break  
Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, yeah, then you stand_

_Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more__small__piece of you  
Starts to fall into place, yeah_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend til you break  
Cause it's all you can take_

_Yeah, then you stand  
Yeah, baby  
Woo hoo, woo hoo  
Woo hoo, woo hoo  
Then you stand, yeah yeah _

After the applause, Dash's number of decibels was 90. At the end of the lesson, it turned out that it was me, Dash and Zoë who were the top three. We were offered the opportunity to skip the entire day at school tomorrow to go on a trip to the home of our mysterious visitor, and was given a dark green and gold button with a white G on it to wear to show to other teachers that we are going.. She also said that she was offering this to her next two lessons as well, which coincidentally was Violets next lesson. _Please let Vi win... Please let Vi win... _I repeated in my head until I found my way to French. Sadly I'm the only person from my friends group to be in this lesson, but I did talk to the other students in my group.

French was, in one word, boring. We just spent the day learning tenses and when to use them. Thanks to Vlad, my memory is awesome to say the least, I can remember nearly everything, if I can be bothered to that is. I just spent the time writing and memorizing notes and humming under my breath. It seemed to be hours before that lesson finally finished. I was first out of the door and searched for my friends in hopes to actually have someone to talk to during break time.

I quickly met up with Zoë and Dash, who quickly dragged me and Zoë towards to A-list crowd. To my complete surprise (not), Tia was also there, as well as Violet. I quickly burst into conversation with Violet.  
"Guess what!" I asked/exclaimed. "Me, Dash and Zoë are the three missing school tomorrow to go to the mystery visitors house from Ms. Andrews music group!"  
Violet grinned. "Really, well from my music group, the lucky three is me, a girl called Samantha Hockins, and her twin brother, Samuel Hockins."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, creative names."  
A girl in the background giggled. "I know right!"  
Then another girl continued. "But still, in my cousins school, there's someone whose name is Daniel Daniel, and whose brother's called Samuel Daniel. They're worse."  
They nodded. "Yeah you're right."  
I spent the rest of break conversing to the rest of the A-list crowd. When the bell ran, I quickly ran to History, which luckily had Zoë in it as well.

I managed to beat Zoë to the History room, which really isn't an accomplishment for me, but ah well. Our teacher was called Mr. Astapkovich (Pronounced A-Sta-Ko-Vich, I had trouble pronouncing it when I found out his name). As this was my first-ever lesson in History, not only in this school, but in my life, Mr. Astapkovich asked me to walk up to the front and introduce myself. As doing said introducing, we were launched into an explanation about the causes of the First World War. Mr. Astapkovich had this knack of making everything seem so simple and easy to use, so History was a breeze. Today we were talking about the different countries and their opinions on each other, values and stuff like that. It actually was kinda interesting. It only seemed like 20 minutes had passed before the bell rang for the end of the lesson. Me and Zoë exchanged glances before racing each other towards our form room. However, whenever a teacher was near, we quickly slowed down to a walk. I won and we haven't got caught yet running in the halls yet.

By the time we got to our form room (History was at the other end of the school), everyone was already there, the room ablaze with excited murmurs. Zoë and I quickly involved ourselves in said excited murmurs. I sat down next to Zoë, near the A-list crowd so I could speak to them as well. Not before too long, our form tutor, Mr. Chopra, finished the register and sent us on our merry way to the hall. _Time to see who our mystery visitor is!_ I eagerly thought as we sat down in the hall. Zoë, sadly was a few rows behind me, but I sat down next to Dash. During the entire assembly, me and Dash discreetly held hands.

"Good afternoon, school. Welcome back to the Hall of the prestigious school" (Many had to refrain scoffs as they heard this.) began the headmistress (Mrs. Thompson). "As I am sure you know, we have, today, a very special guest who requested to present himself to the students of this school, and has even offered to extend his hospitality to a select few who became top in Mrs, Andrews, Ms. Allenson and Mr. Evans's lessons, as they do see all of the school populous collectively during this day, which is also the reason that the... winners so to speak, were given a button requested by our visitor today. As I am sure that you are curious to know why he chose these buttons, well the reason why is that our visitor today is a strongly devoted Packers fan, he even has his entire entrance hall of his castle - (This caused loads of muttering) – decorated in Packers paraphernalia, there are even rumours that he has even attempted to buy the team itself." she continued. I began to pale, gripping on Dash's hand harder. _Please, please, please, please, __please__, don't let it be who I think it is. _I repeated in my head. Dash looked at me in confusion. "Vlad." I mouthed to him, which caused his eyes to widen before turning back towards the headmistress and squeezing my hand reassuringly. "Now, I believe it is time to introduce today's special visitor. So please respect him today as I ask him to walk on stage. He has requested that he introduces himself, so can he please step onto this stage now?"

With wide eyes and my heart beating frantically, I watched as the man I wished never to see again walk on stage. With bated breath, I watched as a slim-figured man with grey hair and midnight blue eyes walk to the centre of the stage and open his mouth.

"Hello, my name is Vlad Masters."

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long, but wow 7 pages! Also, I want to send a shoutout to everyone to read one of my best friends fan fiction. Its called Daughter Mockingjay by Flora Everdeen. Its a Hunger Games fic based after the book trilogy. I would also like to say thanks to all of the reviews and that i will most likely not be updating for a while as school is going to start next week (the holidays have flown by so quick...) and i also have a very close family wedding coming up. Finally, i also will not be updating unless i have 50 reviews (maybe), FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE, as that does give me time. **

**See Ya Next Chapter! :D**


End file.
